Dura como una piedra
by Sally CH
Summary: Trad:Grumpysunshine.-Muerdeme Cullen- una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en sus perfectos labios.-No creo que se buena idea-dijo.Los Cullen son vamp. intentaran ayudar a cierta Bella si los deja. AU. Un poco OOC. Vampxhum, PN.ON HIATUS. R
1. Capitulo 1

**Summary:-**Trad:Grumpysunshine. Muérdeme Cullen- Sus labios empezaron a formar una perfecta sonrisa – No creo que eso sea muy buena idea- Un poco OOC. Los Cullen son vamp, ayudaran a cierta Bella Swan, si los deja. NP, R&R please :).

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de S.M y la historia de grumpysunshine.

Editado: sorry x las faltas q tuve, asi q lo edite hehehe, espero q lo lean :).

* * *

**Fuerte como una piedra**

**Capitulo**** 1**

La hora de almuerzo era el único tiempo que tenia para ella. Alejada de los otros estudiantes, ella se sienta sola en una mesa de la esquina de la cafetería. Su bolsa reposa en el centro de la mesa, con su trabajo cuidadosamente organizado dentro de esta. Su cuaderno de dibujo encima de sus piernas y con su espalda recargada sobre la mesa. Ella deja que su mano dibuje libre y sola en la hoja blanca, haciendo suaves líneas y trabajados bordes con su lápiz.

Dibujar era una salida para ella. Era buena en eso, aunque nunca lo admitía. Bella solo dibujaba cosas que veía, cosas que estaban. Hoy, su dibujo era sobre sus compañeros en la cafetería. Nada especial. Como ella.

Miro el reloj 5 minutos antes de que acabara el almuerzo, como lo hacia todos los días. Y como todos los días, guardo su cuaderno de dibujos y su lápiz en la mochila, la cerró y la colocó sobre su hombro mientras iba camino a la salida de la cafetería para llegar a su casillero.

Los casilleros estaban desiertos, como lo estaban siempre a esta hora. Sus pasos resonaban ruidosamente a través de los pisos vacios, quedando en silencio cuando llego a su casillero.

Cuando terminó de guardar su mochila y cerrar su casillero, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Educación física y su optativa eran las últimas clases del día para ella. Clases inútiles; clases que era un privilegio tener. Un privilegio que, literalmente ella no podía pagar.

Habría mensajes en la maquina contestadora esta noche, como siempre había cuando llegaba a casa, los mendajes eran de la escuela, explicando sus inasistencias y requiriendo una nota de sus padres en la mañana.

Ellos nunca obtenían una, y ellos sabían que no la obtendrían. Nada más llamaban por que el protocolo lo requería. Bella sabia muy bien que podía ser suspendida o incluso expulsada por la cantidad de inasistencias que había acomulado durante los años. Casi todos los días del año escolar ella se saltaba las últimas dos clases del día. Cada estudiante, maestro o miembro de la escuela sabía eso.

Y a pesar de la cantidad de inasistencias que tenia, ella era la primera opción para ser la estudiante de la generación (**A/N:** la estudiante con las notas más altas).

Era tal vez delincuente, pero tonta no.

Bella cerró el zíper de su delgada chaqueta, agachando su cabeza, intentando calentarse un poco de la continua y fria briza que caía del cielo.

Ella estaba caminando hacia la parada de autobús, como siempre lo hacia. Siempre subía al autobús que la llevaba hacia Port Angeles, donde podría caminar hasta llegar a la fabrica donde era empleada y trabajar por el resto de la noche.

¿Era ilegal para una chica de su edad trabajar en una fábrica? Bella estaba segura de que pudo haber sido, pero ahora ya había cumplido los 18 años. No importa lo que ellos digan, este trabajo paga las deudas.

Y su jefe era más que un jefe para ella. Más que un jefe para sus empleados. Este trabajo podría ser descrito como peligroso y requiere una cercana relación entre los trabajadores. Bella no era la excepción. De hecho, todos los demás trabajadores, incluyendo su jefe, cuidaban de ella mas que de los otros, simplemente porque ella era la mas joven.

La fábrica trabajaba con maquinaria grande, creando partes de maquinas e importándolas alrededor del país. Bella había tomado clases sobre la auto-mecánica en su escuela y se había inscrito a unas clases por internet para poder obtener este trabajo. Ella salía del trabajo cada noche cansada, hambrienta y sucia, pero pagaba por su casa y el soporte de su familia. Valía la pena el sacrificio para ella.

El viaje en autobús hacia Port Angeles fue lento y tranquilo. Ella recargo su cabeza en la fría ventana, observando como caía la lluvia.

Bella se había asegurado de que la calefacción estuviera encendida esta noche para su madre. Reneé sin duda estaría fría y a ella no le gustaba cuando su mamá estaba incomoda, en lo más mínimo.

Reneé era lo único que Bella tenia. Charlie Swan, fue asesinado años atrás en un robo a mano armada en la farmacia local.

Trágico. Y Bella había sido testigo de todo.

Bajándose en su parada, Bella camino hacia la fabrica a través de los charcos en sus desgastados y rotos tenis.

El Sr. Peterson, su jefe, ya estaba ahí, esperando a que ella entrara en la oficina principal para registrar su llegada.

-Swan- le dijo, esperando su silencioso gesto en respuesta. –Gil e Ian están aquí desde hace un rato- dijo el, señalando la escaleras que la llevaban hacia su cuarto de trabajo. El lugar donde todo se hacia, se armaba, se repara y se enviaba. – Tenemos algunos pedidos hoy, cúmplelos bien Swan.

-¿No lo hago siempre, señor?- Bella se volteo hacia su empleador, con una genuina sonrisa en sus labios.

La verdad, el trabajo era el único lugar donde Bella Swan se sentía feliz y bienvenida por sus amigos.

-No te lastimes allá abajo, Swan- Sr. Peterson le advirtió, caminando de vuelta a su oficina, con la tabla de registros en manos- No voy a pagar por tus cuentas de hospital.

Bella se abotono su camisa de manga larga del trabajo, colgando su chaqueta en el perchero –No espero que lo haga, señor- le respondía mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Aunque no lo parezca es la forma en la que Sr Peterson muestra su preocupación por sus empleados. La mayoría de sus empleados son niños jóvenes, empezando desde sus 20 y usualmente quedándose hasta que se retiran del trabajo. El Sr. Peterson era un hombre joven, habiendo apenas cumplido los 33 este año. Era alto, con un cuerpo bien formado y con unos músculos adquiridos por el esfuerzo manual que este trabajo requería, más veces de las necesarias. Tenía el pelo corto, castaño oscuro y los rasgos faciales muy marcados, tenia ojos color castaño claro. El tenia un tatuaje en su pecho con el nombre de su esposa, Michelle, aunque muy pocas veces la mencionaba en el trabajo. El mantiene su vida social solo para él y solo habla de negocios y de la fábrica con sus trabajadores.

El Sr. Peterson, a pesar de ser un hombre duro, siempre se preocupaba por sus trabajadores. Nadie podía dudar que el Sr. Peterson sabía mas de lo que sucedía dentro de las mentes de los trabajadores, que sus propios padres. El simplemente era ese tipo de persona.

Gil e Ian eran los otros empleados del Sr. Peterson, trabajaban en el turno nocturno junto con Bella. Estos dos eran muy cercanos a Bella, porque sus trabajos requerías que estuvieran trabajado lado a lado la mayoría del tiempo. Ella disfrutaba de su compañía, su sentido del humor y sus disposiciones fraternas. Los dos se habían graduado de preparatoria e incluso de la universidad. Gil de 29 años, vivía con su novia en un pequeño apartamento en Port Angeles. Ellos llevaban dos años saliendo y el planeaba proponérsele pronto. Tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta las orejas, era el que mas llevaba trabajando en la fabrica. Ian no tenia novia, en realidad vivía en un apartamento cruzando la ciudad con un compañero como un feliz soltero. Ian siempre tenia recogido el cabello en una coleta a la altura de su cuello; sus ojos era de un azul-claro, como el cielo de California. Una vista que ninguno de los dos conocían, pues los dos habían sido criados en Washington. Pero de todas formas, era bueno pensar eso.

Como los hermanos mayores que eran, ellos hablaban con Bella sobre su vida, sobre que debería hacer con ella. Universidad, ellos insistían incansablemente. Ir a la universidad le conseguiría muy buenos trabajos a Bella y ellos sabían que ella seria buena en eso.

Bella concordaba sobre la Universidad, sabiendo que le conseguiría un mejor trabajo, una que no requiriera el estrés y el fuerte trabajo que este requería. Pero ella simplemente no podía pagara la universidad y ella estaba muy contenta con su trabajo. Les daba de comer a ella y a su mamá.

Eso, sin embargo, es donde Bella cortaba su lazo de hermanos. La escuela era el único tema que ella podía discutir con ellos. No su mamá, no su vida pasada, no su vida social o la falta de ella. Era un tema sensible para ella y ellos sobre reaccionarían. Bella sabe perfectamente que lo harían.

El trabajo se pasaba muy rápido para Bella, comiendo sus horas como minutes. Cubierta en sudor, con su camiseta de manga larga llena de grasa, ella se dirigió hacia la oficina principal, Ian y Gil iban detrás de ella.

Firmando su salida, los tres partieron de la fábrica. Los chicos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y Bella hacia la parada de autobús.

Claro que siempre se ofrecían para llevar a Bella a su casa, aunque estuviera fuera de su camino, pero Bella siempre se rehusaba. Ella no necesitaba su caridad, no importaba que tan bien intencionada se la ofrecieran. Ella podía manejar las cosas por si sola. Estaba segura de eso.

El viaje en el autobús hacia su casa, fue el mismo que el de aquí. Largo y silencioso. Había parado la lluvia, lo cual era buena señal. Ella no tendría que preocuparse por que su mamá tuviera un accidente camino a su casa.

O, se podría preocupar menos sobre su mamá teniendo un accidente.

Reneé nunca había estado bien desde la muerte de Charlie. Eso la había arruinado, y Bella lo entendía. Sabia que era muy duro para Reneé. Reneé había amado demasiado a Charlie. Ellos habían sido novios de preparatoria, se habían casado antes de iniciar la universidad. Reneé tenía un frágil y grande corazón. Esa era la razón principal por la cual Bella tenia que protegerla. Porque tenía que ver por ella y asegurarse que nada malo le pasara.

Reneé por lo general dormía durante el día; a veces durmiendo desde la noche anterior, dependiendo de que tipo sea su Resaca. Bella siempre dejaba listo y caliente el desayuno y el almuerzo en el horno. Por lo general Reneé siempre salía para cenar, usualmente a un bar o algún lugar por el estilo, pero a Bella no le importaba. Su mamá no hacia nada en contra de las leyes, nunca maltrataba ni trababa a Bella en una forma en la que ella no mereciera.

Era el hombre que seguía a casa a Reneé el que causaba la mayoría de los problemas.

No sucedía todas las noches, pero cuando sucedía Bella siempre estaba ahí para proteger a su mamá. Reneé a pesar de estar borracha y alegre después de pasar un buen rato con un hombre, siempre se arrepentía si lo dejaba entrar a su casa. Ella puede que buscara diversión por una noche en el pueblo, pero no quería que el acceso a su casa fuera fácil.

Y aquí es donde entraba Bella. No era nada difícil de hacer, no otra cosa que un hijo no haría para proteger a su madre. Era tan simple como mantener al ebrio fuera de la puerta e impedir que entrara en la casa.

Claro que muy seguido los borrachos habían sido violentos con Bella, pero no era nada que no pueda manejar. Bella amaba a su mamá y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

La casa era la misma en la que había vivido desde que era pequeña. Una casa pequeña de dos pisos, con un garaje de un solo carro, 2 habitaciones y 1 baño. Bella casi no tenia muebles en su habitación, costaba demasiado y era suficiente con el pequeño escritorio para hacer sus tareas y la cama lo suficientemente grande para ella.

Bella nunca entraba en la habitación de Reneé. No cuando podía evitarlo. A Reneé no le gustaba cuando Bella entraba, así que mantenía su distancia.

La cena para ella consistía en un plato de cereal y una barra de granola. Nada extravagante.

Como todas las noches, esperó hasta que llego su mamá, ayudándola a subir las escaleras, la llevo hasta la puerta de su habitación, despues de revisar que la casa estuviera cerrada, subió a su habitación.

Tres o cuatro horas de sueño es lo que Bella duerme por lo general en la noche. Aunque los fines de semana, trata de dormir ocho horas seguidas, aunque muy pocas veces lo logra, pues tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

A Bella no le importaba. Porque ella ama a su mamá y haría cualquier cosa por quedarse con ella.

Aunque eso la matara.

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno y que piensan de la nueva historia?, como siempre ustedes deciden si la sigo o no. Háganme saber que piensa. Y como siempre si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia para fanfic, aunque sea traducción me la hacen saber.

Bueno unas cuantas aclaraciones, este cap fue solo una pequeña introducción a la vida de Bella, por eso esta un poco lento ,los Cullen llegan el sig cap y pondrán el mundo de Bella de cabeza ;), ahí tendremos mas acción, esta historia me gusto mucho porque vemos a una Bella mas fuerte y agresiva, pero al mismo tiempo necesita ser rescatada por Edward. Aparte de que no es la más querida como en crepúsculo.

Review please =)!!

Salma =]


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de nada.

Ok, como pueden ver cambie el titulo porque el otro no me convencía , espero que este cap no tenga errores. Muchas gracias a los que me agregaron a alertas y fav. y los que lo leen

* * *

**Resistente como una uña  
**

**Capitulo 2**

Bella estaba sentada en el salónde clases de su primer periodo, con su lápiz escribiendo furiosamente en la hoja de su carpeta. Ella sabia que tenia que trabajar muy duro en los trabajos de su escuela, su padre había dejado muy claro eso cuando vivía. Claro y también estaba el hecho de que si los chicos de la fábrica se enteraban que su trabajo en la escuela era mediocre, le cortarían la garganta.

No es que le molestara mucho a Bella, si ella planeaba entrar en la Universidad algún día, sabia que sus notas tenían que ser excepcionales. No había forma de que ella pudiera pagar la universidad; si ella no obtenía una beca escolar, no iría a la universidad y punto.

Ella escuchaba las risas y los murmullos que provenían de los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor. Bella por lo general era el blanco perfecto de sus bromas, porque los adolecentes son crueles y esa es su forma de destrozarte. Porque ellos son estúpidos e ignorantes y no entienden. (**A/N:** se refiere únicamente a los adolecentes de esta historia).

Pero Bella entendía eso y conocía sus límites. Ella estaría condenada si dejara que alguno de los estudiantes la provocaran.

Los profesores siempre suelen ignorar a Bella. Ella siempre termina su trabajo a tiempo, aunque fuera durante las lecturas de clase y ella siempre sabe las respuestas a sus preguntas. Ellos no veían ningún problema académico con ella, así que se enfocaban en los demás alumnos.

El primer periodo paso muy rápido para Bella. su segundo período era ingles, Bella lo amaba. Romeo y Julieta era la obra que estaban estudiando y Bella ya había memorizado casi todo el libro.

Oh, ella tenía una debilidad para los clásicos.

Ella sacudía la cabeza cada vez que oía a la mayoría de los estudiantes murmurar sobre los nuevos alumnos. _Patético_, ella pensó. _¿Sus vidas son así de aburridas?_

Bella se abrió paso a través de la multitud de estudiantes, iba hacia su tercer período. Historia, el salón estaba al otro lado de la escuela. Ella admitía que era una materia muy aburrida, pero algunas partes eran tolerables.

Había un grupo de chicos reunidos afuera del salón de clases, mirando por arriba de sus hombros cada pocos segundos.

Levantando una ceja, Bella miró hacia una fila de escritorios al final del salón de clases.

Un chico se sentaba solo en la esquina del salón. Sus pálidos brazos cruzados a la altura de pecho, con su rubio cabello colgando por encima de sus ojos.

_Carne nueva._ Bella pensó. _Pobre chico._

Ignorando el ambiente cargado de hormonas femeninas, Bella camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó sin gracia alguna.

Nadie nota sonido alguno de ella. Y ella no espera que alguien lo haga.

Saca los apuntes del día anterior y los acomodá cuidadosamente al lado del escritorio. Abre su libro de texto, cambio la hoja hasta el final del capitulo que estaban leyendo y empieza a responder las preguntas del cuestionario de evaluación que le habían encargado de tarea el dia anterior.

El timbre de entrada sonó, mandando a los alumnos a sentarse.

Una estudiante, Jessica, paso al lado del escritorio de Bella y se detuvo, con una sonrisa burlona empezandose a formar en sus labios.

Los movimientos de Bella se congelaron cuando su libro fue arrebatado y arrojado sin contemplación al suelo, haciendo un fuerte ruido con lo golpeó.

-Oopss- dijo Jessica, con una voz muy nasal –Tal vez deberías de tener mas cuidado, Swan- ella se burló caminando a su asiento.

_Espero que se ahogue con su propia saliva._ Pensó Bella, agachándose a recoger su libro de texto.

Tranquila y sin emociones, Bella volvió a acomodar el libro enfrente de ella, continuando con su tarea.

Ella no los dejaría ganar. No les dejaría saber que le molesta. Ella podía lidiar con los tontos actos infantiles. No son gran cosa.

Bella no despego la vista de su trabajo en toda la clase; tomando notas y terminando la tarea. Ella podía escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes alrededor de ella. Ellos no parecían tomar la escuela tan en serio como deberían.

Como sea. A Bella esto no le quitaba el sueño.

Cuando sonó el timbre, indicando que era tiempo para su clase de biología, Bella camino hacia su casillero para cambiar de libros, después camino hacia el edificio que se encontraba en el centro del campus.

Ella por lo general tenia suficiente tiempo para recoger sus libros y empezar su tarea, era la forma en la que ella le gustaba, antes de que la campana de inicio sonara.

El salón estaba solo a la mitad con algunos cuantos estudiantes, los otros estaban perdiendo el tiempo afuera de este.

Bella fue a su mesa que se encontraba en medio del salón de clases, ella era la única que no compartía mesa. Cosa que ella prefería. Si no había nadie junto a ella, no tendría compañero de laboratorio. Y si no tenia compañero de laboratorio, entonces obtendría una A por su trabajo.

La mente era un espacio vacio en la mitad de la población estudiantil en Forks High.

Bella estaba sumergida en el mundo de los átomos cuando sonó la campana de inicio y el profesor empezó con la clase. No era nada más que una revisión para el examen de mañana. Una clase fácil para Bella.

Después de 15 minutos de clase, la puerta se abrió para revelar a un atrasado estudiante.

Bella observó a todos los estudiantes girarse para mirar hacia la puerta. Como niños chiquitos con un nuevo y brillante juguete.

Bello puso sus ojos en blanco. La vida de pueblo los estaba arruinando.

El Sr. Banner paró en medio del enunciado y ella pudo escuchar su tranquila conversación con el estudiante.

La suave voz del estudiante, no paso desapercibida para Bella.

Bella no reconocía esa voz. Volteo confundida al frente del salón.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, un aterrador rubor subía amenazantemente por su cuello.

Era hermoso. Un cabello despeinado color rubio-bronce. Su pálida piel contrastando con su cabello. Su físico era musculoso casual, pero la ropa que llevaba era de marca. El era alto, ella lo notaba. Al menos una cabeza mas alto que ella. Tenía en las manos un papel blanco que le estaba mostrando al Sr. Banner.

Un horario, Bella reconoció. Él era uno de los nuevos estudiantes.

Ella notó con desagrado que su asiento era el único vacio.

Y ahí iba su calificación perfecta en ciencias.

Ella forzó a sus ojos a volver a su trabajo. Pensó que no costaría mucho convencer al nuevo estudiante que la dejara hacer la mayoría del trabajo, si no es que el trabajo completo. Tal vez todavía podía salvar su GPA.

Bella oyó cuando la silla junto a ella se movió un poco, raspando contra el piso. Se tenso un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de alguien en la escuela.

_Comportate Bella_. Se ordenó ella. _Solo ignóralo_.

Y para su propia humillación, no pudo. 10 minutos después y la curiosidad se apodero de ella.

Viendo a través de la cortina de su castaño cabello, observo al nuevo estudiante.

Era una pieza de arte viviente. Ella tenía que dibujar su porte, concluyó. Su cara era perfecta como para dejarla pasar.

Y como si él pudiera sentir su mirada, se volteo para verla.

Bella casi desvia la vista cuando vio la mirada de asesino que tenia en su cara. Los ojos negros de él perforaron los suyos, sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

_Whoa. _Rápidamente volvió la vista a su trabajo. Bella dejo que su cabello se convirtiera en una barrera entre el nuevo chico y ella. _Descartar ese pensamiento. No dibujarlo._

Bella no se sentía muy cómoda dibujando a hombres hermosos que la veian como si la quisieran comer. Llámala loca, pero no se le da bien.

Ella estuvo terriblemente consiente de su presencia por el resto de la clase. Sus manos seguian cerradas, descansando ahora en sus piernas. Parecía como si no estuviera respirando.

Su enojo se elevo. ¿Cual era su problema? No era tan terrible sentarse junto a ella. No olía desagradable. Ella si se bañaba seguido.

Niño estúpido.

La campana sonó y él salió corriendo como bala fuera del salón, antes de que alguien hubiera terminado de guardar sus pertenencias.

Muy enojada, Bella guardó su carpeta en la mochila, acomodándola en su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería.

El niño nuevo tenía problemas. Y estaba condenado en esta escuela. Pero ella tenia que dejar pasar.

Todo el mundo exterior estaba consiente de su estado de animo. Cuando Bella estaba enojada, la gente lo sabía. Ella tenía un gran temperamento para ser tan pequeña.

Se paro a medio camino hacia su mesa.

Su solitario y rectangular espacio de cielo en este infierno estaba ocupado. Cuatro estudiantes estaban en el, dos en un lado y dos en el otro. Irónicamente un chico y una chica de cada lado. Que balanceado.

Ellos deben de ser nuevos, ella dedujo. Todos los demás sabían que esta era su mesa. Por eso era evitada como la plaga.

Bella dio la vuelta, lista para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. No seria la primera vez que pasaba la hora del almuerzo ahí. Algunas veces tenia que hacer un trabajo atrasado antes de irse al trabajo.

Pero ella se detuvo. Esta era _su _mesa. Y ella se sentaría ahí si quería.

Controlando sus nervios, Bella se enderezó y camino directo hacia su mesa sin importarle la mirada de los estudiantes nuevos que estaban sentados ahí.

Bella rápidamente saco una silla y se sentó, manteniendo su mirada hacia abajo. Fuera de su visión periférica, podía ver a los nuevos alumnos volteár a verla.

Escogiendo ignorarlos, Bella siguió con su rutina. Coloco su mochila en la mesa, justo enfrente de ella, saco su barra de granola y su cuaderno de dibujos.

Terminando de comer su barra de granola, Bella descubrió que era más fácil ignorarlos una ves que comenzó a dibujar. Nada importante hoy, había decidido. Solo otro dibujo de la vista del bosque a través de la ventana de la cafetería.

Si uno de los chicos nuevos veía su trabajo, no quería que vieran algo muy personal o embarazoso.

Una voz que sonaba como 100 campanas tocando sonó al lado de ella. Bella giró su vista hacia su derecha o mejor dicho la bajo.

La chica nueva estaba justamente viéndola con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, era extremadamente pequeña. Con cabello negro corto y puntiagudo.

Sus ojos parecían brillar cuando Bella se encontró con ellos. Los iris de la chica eran de un color dorado-cobrizo.

_Innaturales, pero aun así únicos._ Bella pensó.

-Hola- le dijó con una delicada y alegre voz a Bella. –Soy Alice Cullen. y te puedo decir que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas- le dijó.

Las cejas de Bella se elevaron, eso la tomo por sorpresa.

Tal vez esta chica, Alice, era anormal.

-Bella- se presentó y después volvió a su dibujo.

-Eres una magnifica artista- Alice le dijó. Bella se giro hacia ella, observando sus movimientos. Alice estaba señalando su cuaderno de dibujos. -¿Hace cuanto dibujas?- le preguntó.

Bella apreció a la pequeña duende en forma de niña, interesada por su personalidad burbujeante, y se animó un poco.

Parecía como si Bella y Alice provinieran de diferentes dimensiones.

-Un rato- ella respondió.

Bella pensó que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para mirar al resto de los estudiantes en la mesa. El chico rubio de su clase de historia estaba sentado junto a Alice. Enfrente de él, un chico enorme, con cabello negro y rizado y su cuerpo musculoso como un toro, estaba sentado sonriendo junto a una modelo. Ella era rubia, con una perfecta cara simétrica y unos labios perfectamente pronunciados. Ella estaba vestida para impresionar, mostrando todos sus atributos, logrando lucir elegante y no vulgar.

Bella volvió a mirar a Alice.

Innaturales, era el adjetivo perfecto para estos chicos.

Alice sonrió abiertamente – Déjame te los presento- sin esperar por una respuesta de Bella, se voltió al chico que estaba sentado junto a ella.- Él es Jasper Hale, es mi novio y Rosalie es su hermana, son gemelos. Emmett él que esta sentado junto a ella, es su novio. Emmett es mi hermano y a parte tenemos otro, Edward, pero parece que hoy no nos concederá el privilegio de acompañarnos. Estoy segura que se podrán presentar mañana.Y también estoy segura que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien.-

A Bella no le gustaba la sonrisa de Alice, como si conociera algo que ella no.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de los chicos nuevos, asintiendo son su cabeza a cada uno de ellos.

Todos tenían la misma piel pálida y los ojos de un colo topaz.

-¿Qué pasa en este pueblo, Bella?- Emmett bromeó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios. -¿Qué hace la gente para divertirse?-

-Tu sabes, cada uno..- le dijo Bella mirándolo.

Emmett estudio un momento su respuesta y después tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se hecho a reír. Rose le frunció el ceño a Bella desde donde estaba sentada y después volvió a concentrarse en la bandeja de comida que tenia frente a ella.

Bella volteó para encontrar a Alice con una sonrisa placentera es su cara –Te dije que seriamos buenos amigos-

Ella desvió su mirada de Alice hacia Emmett, quien todavía estaba riendo por su tonta respuesta.

Se encontró luchando contra una sonrisa. Tal ves compartir la mesa con los chicos nuevos no seria tan malo.

-¿Así que Emmett, Edward y tu son trillizos?- Bella se sorprendió al encontrarse preguntandó sobre lo que Alice le había explicado hace unos minutos.

La sonrisa de Alice creció –No trillizos, de hecho no estamos relacionados, Emmett, Edward y yo hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que nos consideramos como hermanos. Todos somos adoptados.- ella le respondió.

Bella se fijó en la sonrisa de Alice y en los temblorosos hombros de Emmett quien intentaba calmar la risa.

Ella no sentía simpatía porque eran adoptados. No, ella no les tenia lastima. Ellos lucían felices y eso era todo lo único que importaba.

Ella asintió, mostrándole a Alice que había entendido.

Socialmente incomoda, Bella escapó de nuevo a su dibujo, no importandole quedar como inepta ante los nuevos chicos.

-¿Cuáles son tus ultimas dos clases. Bella?-

Otra vez Alice, Bella se encontró con su mirada por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a su dibujo. –E.F. y arte- le respondió.

-Eso suena divertido- Bella podía imaginar la sonrisa en la cara de Alice –Arte debe de ser muy fácil para ti- le dijo.

Bella se encogió de hombros. ¿Arte sería fácil para ella? Probablemente, si alguna vez hubiera asistido a clase.

Fuera de costumbre, Bella miro la hora en su reloj. Guardo su cuaderno y sus lápices y se levantó de su asiento.

Asintió una vez hacia Alice, se volteó y caminó hacia la salida de la cafetería, pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero.

Ella espera que de aquí en adelante las cosas sean como antes.

Cuando Bella salió del edificio, un suave plumaje caía del cielo. Observo alrededor del estacionamiento mientras caminaba haciaa la parada de autobús.

Sentado en el asiento del piloto, sobre un brillante y plateado Volvo, estaba el chico del cabello bronce de la clase de biología.

Y la estaba viendo a ella.

Su temperamento se elevó, calentándola un poco de la fría briza. Alejándose de él, fijo su mirada en la parada del autobús.

Sintiendo su mirada traspasar su espalda, Bella levantó su mano sobre su hombro y le mostró el dedo medio.

Idiota.

* * *

**A/N:** espero que les haya gustado el seg cap, ya corregí los errores que tenia el otro cap, considero que no son muy importantes como para volverlo a leerlo, como les había dicho lo que me encanta de esta historia es la actitud de Bella, es una Bella muy fuerte y temperamental, me gusta que no sea la misma reacción que tuvo en el libro. ¿Y a ustds les gusta la Bella nueva?,plis háganme saber si quieren q la continúe.

Reviews please =]!!!

Salma =)


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada.**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y fav. Espero que les guste el cap 3.

* * *

**Resistente como una uña**

**Capitulo 3**

El amigo de Reneé la siguió a casa esta noche.

La casa estaba en completo silencio y las luces estaban apagadas. No parecía haber ningún movimiento en toda la casa.

La puerta del cuarto de Reneé se cerró muy suavemente. Bella la había ayudado a subir las escaleras y llegar a su cama unos minutos antes. Reneé estaba agotada, el alcohol sobresalía en su aliento. Ella torpemente había despedido al hombre en la puerta, dejando que Bella le enseñara el camino.

Fue como siempre sucede. Una violenta despedida.

Pero Bella lo podía manejar. Porque Bella era fuerte. Tenia que serlo. Por Reneé.

Ella podia manejarlo.

Bella caminó despacio por el oscuro pasillo, bajando las escaleras y entrando a la cocina.

Encendió el interruptor, Bella camino en silencio, para no despertar a su madre, camino hacia los armarios encima del fregador. Agarrando el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, caminó fuera de la cocina y apagó la luz mientras salía.

Colocó el kit de primeros auxilios en el baño, encima del lava manos. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y encendió la luz.

Se armó de valor antes de verse en el espejo, ella se decía, _luce peor de lo que en realidad es._ Tomando un gran respiro, se giró hacia el espejo.

El lado derecho de su cara estaba rojo e inflamado, un horrible verde esta empezando a aparecer en su mejilla. Su labio inferior estaba gordo y roto. Un rastro de sangre bajaba desde su labio hasta su barbilla.

Bella observó su propio reflejo en el espejo. Ella ignoro las punzadas en su labio y el dolor en su mejilla.

_Siempre es peor de lo que en realidad es._

Bella alcanzó la bolsa de medicinas y tomo el desinfectante y el algodón.

Ella era fuerte. Por Reneé.

Ella podía manejar esto.

* * *

Reneé todavía estaba profundamente dormida cuando Bella se fue a la escuela. Solo como ella lo había esperado. Reneé había estado despierta hasta tarde y necesitaba descansar.

Bella tenia el cabello suelto hoy, esperando que tapara el moretón del lado derecho de su cara. El labio ya no estaba inflamado, gracias al hielo que había puesto en la noche; pero su mejilla había adquirido un feo color morado junto con un el horrible verde en su piel. Ella estaba agradecida de que la inflamación hubiera bajado.

En realidad no era tan malo. Apenas y dolía cuando lo había tocado esta mañana. Debería de desaparecer en unos cuantos días.

Ella ignoró a los otros estudiantes mientras entraba al campus. Su chaqueta estaba un poco húmeda, por la suave lluvia que había caído hacia poco.

Bella siempre caminaba a la escuela. Ella dejaba su vieja Chevy en casa para que Reneé la usara. Reneé la necesitaba más que ella de todas formas.

La primera parada de Bella fue su casillero, donde tomó su mochila y sus libros. Luchando contra la multitud de alumnos, se hizo camino hacia su clase de trigonometría.

Como siempre.

Fue más fácil esconder su cara en la clase de ingles. Ella nunca despego la vista de su libro de texto, para todo el mundo lucia como una estudiante dedicada.

Historia fue diferente.

Los estudiantes estrechaban los pasillos juntando sus escritorios, sus conversaciones impregnaban el aire.

Bella caminó hacia su escritorio, como siempre lo hacia y acomodó sus cosas arriba de el. Haciendo una rápida mirada hacia la esquina mas alejada del salón, donde ella sabia que Jasper se sentaba, encontró sus ojos clavados en su cara.

No esperando que Jasper estuviera viéndola, pestañeo dos veces en sorpresa. Sus ojos se posaron en la parte lastimada de su cara; sus pupilas se dilataron.

Bella no estaba segura como reaccionar. Jasper no lucia muy feliz; Bella solo podía asumir que era por su culpa.

Desviando la mirada, Bella tomo su asiento. Abrió su libro de texto y empezó a realizar su tarea, como siempre lo hacia, solo que ahora estaba consiente de la mirada que estaba penetrando su espalda.

_Los niños adoptados son desconcertantes._ Ella pensó, su lápiz estaba trabajando furiosamente en el papel.

Jasper no se acercó a ella durante toda la clase o incluso cuando la campana de salida sonó.

Y eso estaba bien. Bella sabia que forzarlos a su presencia durante la hora del almuerzo no los hacia amigos. Apenas y los hacia conocidos.

Pero Bella algún día se encargaría de la dura mirada de Jasper y los malos modales de su compañero de laboratorio.

Maldito él y sus problemas de ira. No era _su_ culpa que no hubiera otro asiento disponible en el salón de clases.

Pero sus preocupaciones fueron en vano. Él no apareció hoy, probablemente saltándose esta clase.

_No lo creo. _Ella pensó mientras tomaba notas_. Obtengo un delincuente como compañero de laboratorio._

Que en retrospectiva era una buena cosa. Él dejándola sola para hacer todo el trabajo significaba que podría pasar.

Los milagros si existen.

Su periodo de biología fue y vino, la campana sonó indicando que ya era tiempo para el almuerzo.

Bella camino hacia la cafetería más despacio de lo usual. Ella se preguntaba si tendría que correr a Alice y a los otros chicos nuevos de su mesa este día. A Jasper no parecía haberle agradado mucho, tal ves así se habían sentido todos.

Y así ella tendría su mesa para si sola.

Bella no estaba muy segura si eso la hacia feliz.

Ellos ya estaban ahí cuando Bella entró a la cafetería. Todos se sentaron en sus mismos asientos, sus bandejas de comida permanecían intactas enfrente de ellos.

Alice la estaba viendo directamente. Bella se sorprendió. ¿Qué obsesión tenían los niños adoptados por ver a la gente de esa forma?

Una sonrisa cruzo se formó en los labios de Alice y ella levantó su mano, indicándole a Bella que se acercara a su mesa.

Esa era una persona feliz de verla. Pero otra vez, Alice era Alice. Bella no estaba muy segura si ella contaba.

La cafetería quedó en silencio con el gesto de Alice. Bella sintió las miradas clavadas en ella todo el tiempo mientras caminaba hacia los chicos nuevos.

Bueno, si ella no había llamado la atención antes, seguro lo hizo ahora.

Bella se sentó en el mismo lugar que ayer, asintiendo a todos en la mesa. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujos, ella planeaba tener un tranquilo almuerzo. No estaba de humor para una charla con Alice. No cuando todo el cuerpo estudiantil la estaba observando.

Pero a Alice no pareció importarle. -¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases Bella?

Bella miró por el rabillo del ojo. La pequeña niña estaba sonriendo –Bien.

Alice giró su cabeza hacia su cuaderno de dibujos -¿Qué estas dibujando hoy?

Ella se encogió de hombros, trazando líneas y círculos sobre el papel. Bella no sabia realmente lo que quería dibujar hoy. Ella solo se sentía cansada.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior cruzaron su mente. La preocupación de Bella por Reneé, por los hombres que la rodeaban, hombres como él de ayer. Su madre merecía algo mejor. Imaginarse a su mamá con hombres como ese hacia que el corazón de Bella se hiciera pequeño.

-¿Bella?- la voz inquisitiva de Alice rompió sus pensamientos.

Volteándose hacia Alice, Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.- ¿Qué decías?

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron y un pequeño grito salió de sus labios. Su pequeña mano se alzó a la altura de la cara de Bella, causándole estremecerse de nuevo.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a la pequeña duende?

-Bella- ella murmuró - ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

Oh.

Demonios. Ella pensó que su cabello lo escondería mejor que eso.

Dándole a Alice una sonrisa torcida, Bella contestó –Si piensas que esto luce mal, deberías de ver al otro tipo.

Una mirada con ceño sustituyo la preocupación en la cara de Alice. Ella levantó su mano y acomodo el cabello de Bella detras de su oreja, dándole mejor vista del golpe de Bella. Ella se estremeció con la grotesca vista.

-Maldición Bella- le dijo Emmett desde su asiento -¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Bella se encogió de hombros ante su preocupación. Era innecesaria –Nada que no pueda manejar.

-¿Te duele?- otra vez Alice. Ella recargo su pequeña palma en la mejilla de Bella.

A Bella la sorprendió un poco lo frías que eran sus manos. Suavizaba el moretón justo como o si no es que mejor, el hielo lo había hecho.

-Esta bien Alice- insistió Bella.

-¿Cómo pasó?- demandó Alice.

Pequeña cosa molesta, ¿no lo era? Bella suspiró. _Bueno, definitivamente no me alegra que ellos se sienten aquí._

-No es gran cosa Alice- Bella le envió una mirada de advertencia. Ella no iba a tener esta conversación. Era una perdida de tiempo para las ambas partes.

Los labios de Alice se cerraron, no contentos con la respuesta de Bella.

Bella volteó lejos de ella. Las manos de Alice volvieron a descansar en su regazo por los movimientos de Bella. Concentrándose solamente en su dibujo, Bella empezó a dibujar las lineas sobre el papel con mas fuerza.

¿Qué le importa a Alice de todas formas? Ella había conocido a Bella hacia menos de una hora.

Bella trajó su labio inferior dentro de su boca, mordiéndolo gentilmente. Ella pasó su lengua por adentro, sintiendo el pequeño rasguño.

No necesitaba gente como Alice Cullen en su vida. Bella lo podía manejar todo sola.

Bella mordió su labio un poco más fuerte, sintiendo un pequeño dolor.

Eso no era nada. Ella lo podía manejar. No había problema alguno.

Cuando llegó el tiempo de irse, Bella lo hizo con mucho cuidado, sin un segundo para ver voltear a ver a alguien.

Bella tenía una casa y un trabajo que cuidar y cuentas que pagar.

Ella no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Ella estaba bien. Absolutamente bien.

Aunque ella estuviera en dolor.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, aquí esta otro cap espero que le haya gustado, como siempre háganme saber si quieren que continúe. También si tienen alguna duda. En el prox cap vuelve Edward y no creo q a Bella le de mucho gusto.  
**

**Reviews plis :)!!!!**

**Salma =]**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia a grumpysunshine. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Como siempre me hacen trabajar mas rápido =)!!!**

**

* * *

****Resistente como una uña**

**Capitulo 4**

El moretón de Bella estaba en un feo y opaco color amarillo. Había sanado sin mucho problema con el paso de los días. No había habido mas preguntas sobre sus golpes por parte de los Cullen. Pero eso era porque Bella se había estado escondiendo de ellos. Si, ella lo admitía. Ella había estado evitando a los chicos nuevos. Y, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué preguntaron mucho? ¿Por qué ellos realmente la habían notado?

Malditos ellos por estar preocupados. Esto solo le hacia a Bella la vida más difícil.

Ella se había vuelto residente del rincón mas alejado de la biblioteca durante el desayuno. Le ayudaba más que hacer sus deberes en un ruidoso salón de almuerzo. Le da un lugar solo y silencioso y puede dibujar lo que ella quiera.

Y nadie le preguntaba a ella nada.

Su compañero de laboratorio todavía no se aparecía, aleluya. Su actitud demostraba otra cosa equivocada.

Gil e Ian se habían enojado mucho cuando Bella apareció por primera vez con la cara golpeada. Ellos la habían acusado de haberse peleado en la escuela y le advirtieron que si no paraba, podría ser expulsada.

_Ja. _Pensó Bella. _Sin mis promedios, la reputación de la escuela caería completamente._

Mr. Peterson le dio un vistaso antes de volver a su tabla de hojas. –Esperó que lo hayas terminado- fue su respuesta.

Bella sonrió hacia ese comentario. Ella lo _había_ terminado y se sentía _bien._

Reneé no había traído a casa a otro de sus amigos esta semana, para alivio de Bella. No le gustaba que su mamá estuviera cerca de gente como esa. ¿Qué pasaría si llega a casa antes que Bella regresará del trabajo? Nunca había sucedido, pero podía suceder.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido. Nada importante había sucedido. No problemas en el trabajo, no había cuentas retrasadas que pagar, no había tareas no resuelta. La casa estaba impecable; ella se aseguraba de limpiarla todos los fines de semana.

El lunes la escuela fue como siempre. Ella hizo su tarea durante la clases, fue codeada por los alumnos mientras caminaba por los pasillos; algunos rudos comentarios eran dirigidos a ella de vez en cuando.

Y después, siguió el almuerzo en la biblioteca. Sola en la esquina.

La vida era buena.

El martes la vida había ido bien también, Jasper la había estado observando hoy, pero Bella no dejo que la molestara. Él la había estado observando cada cuanto desde que ella los ignoro. Una conducta extraña. Bella dejo que se le resbalara.

El miércoles no fue un buen dia. Seguro, todo había ido bien, basándonos en la falsedad de normalidad en Bella. La normalidad era buena. La normalidad era predecible.

Sin embargo, un compañero de laboratorio con problemas de ira, era todo menos predecible y a Bella no le gustan las sorpresas.

Pero ahí estaba sentado él, con su perfecto cabello de color bronce y su masculinidad adolecente.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, insegura si debería o no entrar al salón de clases. Si el iba a estar como estuvo la ves pasada, Bella tal vez le daría una clase sobre modales.

Y ella no era conocida por sus métodos convencionales.

Con mucha determinación a ignorarlo completamente, Bella entro al salón y camino hacia su lado de la mesa, tomando asiento sin ver a su lado.

_Eso es, _pensó con rencor. _Tú estas muerto para mí. _

Su cuerpo de adolecente era un traidor para ella. Ella podía sentir su piel ponerse como piel de gallina, rompiendo su piel por estar tan cerca de él. Un chico, un chico muy _bello_.

Demonios, pero él era irritante.

Bella dejo su cabello caer como una cortina, separándolos. Si sus hormonas la iban a traicionar de esa forma, entonces ella no le iba a dar otra razón para quedar loca.

-Hola- su voz era suave como la recordaba –Pienso que no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la vez pasada. Soy Edward Cullen.

Cullen. Bueno, eso explica mucho. El chico tenía que vivir con Alice.

A Bella todavía no le agradaba mucho.

Ella dejo el espacio vacio entre los dos. Bella podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, esperando por una respuesta.

_Claro, cuando el infierno se congele, idiota._

-Eres Bella Swan, ¿Verdad?

Ella no pudo evitarlo y volteo a verle.

El estaba sentado tan alejado de ella como la mesa lo permitía, escondiendo sus manos en su regazo. Su postura era cuidadosa y sus gestos faciales eran calculadores. Ella dejó que su vista lo estudiará, finalizando en sus ojos.

Eran dorados hoy. Un color topaz, miel. Estos la estudiaban cuidadosamente, sus ojos parecían reducirse como signo de frustración.

El todavía lucia como si no estuviera respirando.

Bella se aseguro de que su irritación se hiciera presente con cada uno de sus movimientos. –Si, esa soy yo.

Ella volteó lejos de él y empezó a escribir en su cuaderno.

Cuando Edward iba a responderle, el Sr. Banner escogió ese momento para iniciar la clase.

Hoy tocaba una práctica de laboratorio. Eso significaba nteracción son su hostil compañero de laboratorio. Bien hecho Banner.

un microscopio y varias laminillas fueron entregados a cada mesa. El trabajo consistía en investigar el estado de mitosis de la célula en cada laminilla y marcarla correctamente en la hoja de trabajo. el Sr Barner estaba paseando por el salón.

Cuando el Sr. Banner les indico que empezaran. Edward movió el microscopio hacia Bella -¿Damas primero?

Ella no lo vio como algo digno de una respuesta.

Escogiendo una laminilla, Bella enfocó el microscopio y observó a través del lente. –Profase.

Ella se hizo para atrás a medio camino de remover la laminilla.

-¿Te importa si reviso?-la mano de Edward alcanzó ligeramente a agarrar su muñeca.

Sus manos eran como hielo. Congeladas. Justo como las de Alice en el almuerzo.

Ella alejó su mano al contacto, dejando que él arreglara la laminilla. Una disculpa se escapó de sus labios antes de que se enfocara otra vez en el microscopio.

Él observó el microscopio –Profase- el aceptó, y lo escribió en la hoja de trabajo.

-Como yo dije- Bella le respondió. _¿Qué tan estúpida lucia?_

Él la vio, con un poco de asombro brillando en sus ojos –Si, como tu dijiste.

Edward removió la laminilla y la reemplazo con la que seguía. Él observó rápido a través del lente –Anafase- murmuró removiendo la laminilla.

-¿Puedo?- _idiota_, pensó Bella. _No voy a arriesgar mi calificación por ti._

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Asintió y deslizó el microscopio hacia Bella.

Ella observó a través del lente, ansiosa de corregir su error, solo para descubrir que el estaba en lo correcto –Anafase.

-Como yo dije – Edward le dijo sonriendo.

Bella lo vió por el rabillo del ojo –Cállate Cullen.

El parpadeo una vez sorprendido, pero no respondió.

Después de que el laboratorio acabó, Bella admitió de muy mala gana que Edward Cullen podía ser inteligente. Él no había cometido ni un solo error en ninguna de las laminillas y había respondido la mitad de las preguntas de la hoja de trabajo. Correctamente también.

Dado que la mayoría de los estudiantes tenía el CI como el de una mosca, Bella y Edward terminaron a la mitad de la hora de clase.

Contenta por el tiempo extra, Bella sacó su tarea de matemáticas. No había podido terminarla durante clase esta mañana.

-¿Tu normalmente haces tarea durante la clase? – Bella se volteó para encontrarse con la curiosa mirada de Edward.

Ella lo vio con ecuanimidad –Si.

-¿Tienes clase de matemáticas enseguida?

-No.

Sus cejas se juntaron al oír su respuesta de una sola palabra -¿Entonces porque haces la tarea durante clase?

-Por que si.

Ella podía ver sus manos aferrándose a la mesa. Él se estaba irritando.

Bella sonrió victoriosa. _Bien._

Asumiendo que la conversación había acabado, ella regreso a su trabajo, resolviendo problemas como si no hubiera un mañana.

Notando que ni Edward ni Bella estaban trabajando, el Sr. Banner se acercó a su mesa para revisar su trabajo de laboratorio. Observandó la hoja muy cuidadosamente, se dio cuenta que todas las respuestas estaban correctas.

-Srita. Swan- el Sr. Banner empezó – este es una trabajo en equipo.

Bella no despegó la vista de su tarea –Y eso es lo que hicimos.

Ignorando su respuesta el Sr. Banner continuo -¿No piensas que Edward merecía una oportunidad?

Terminando su ultimo problema, le respondió –El hizo la mitad del trabajo.

Cuando ella fue contestada con silencio. Bella vio a un Sr. Banner con una mirada muy escéptica en Edward - ¿Estuviste en un programa avanzado en tu otra escuela?

-No señor- Edward le contestó, su voz no notaba nada de su previa provocación –Pero si había hecho este trabajo en mi antigua clase de biología.

El Sr. Banner asintió, aceptando su explicación –Parece que ustedes dos hacen buena pareja.- sin otra mirada, el se fue para revisar el trabajo de los otros estudiantes.

La mesa de Bella y Edward estuvo en silencio. Ella podía sentir a él aun observándola, pero ella se rehusaba a encontrarse con su mirada otra vez. Solo quedaban unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Ella podía esperar hasta entonces.

Edward estaba fuera de su asiento antes de que la campana sonaba, y cuando lo hizo, el ya estaba fuera del salón.

Bella suspiro cuando la puerta del salón se cerró detrás de él.

Bueno Edward Cullen estaba siendo mas predecible de lo que Bella pensó que seria.

Él era todavía un imbécil.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno y que les pareció el cuarto cap, en este ya hubo muchísima mas interacción entre Bella y Edward, déjenme saber si quieren que la siga como siempre, y que piensan hasta ahora. **

**Reviews pliss ;)!!!**

**Salma =]**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y fav. **

**

* * *

****Resistente como una uña**

**Capitulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente Bella no estaba ansiosa por ir a la escuela. Ella estaba cansada y con dolor, absolutamente sin humor para una interacción de cualquier tipo. Ella se vistió con mucho cuidado, sobre todo en la espalda y en los hombros. Había habido otro anoche y este no había reaccionado bien para descontento de Bella. La había agarrado por los hombros y la había golpeado contra la pared.

Sus moretones eran grandes y tan morados que casi lucían negros, dolían con el mas suave de los toques.

_Demonios._ Ella maldijó. _Debí de haber sido más cuidadosa._

Revisando que Reneé estuviera dormida antes de irse a la escuela, Bella cerró la puerta de la entrada y camino hacia la escuela.

Estaba muy nublado hoy, prometiendo que llovería mas tarde.

Los estudiantes ya estaban llegando para cuando Bella llegó a la escuela. El estacionamiento se estaba llenando de carros golpeados, sucios y viejos. Los estudiantes estaban alrededor de estos, otros estaban murmurando en las gradas.

Bella atravesó rápidamente el estacionamiento, no importando con quien tropezaba o mejor dicho no importándole nada.

El cabello que estaba en su espalda comenzó a levantarse, lo que le provocó un escalofrió en la espalda. Volteando sobre su hombro, por simple curiosidad, los ojos de Bella se posaron en un Volvo plateado, uno que ella recuerda haber visto. El Volvo de Edward.

Todos ellos estaban ahí, parados en seguida del carro. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett. Y el más importante, Edward.

Los otros cuatro estaban hablando entre ellos, no parecían notar la preocupación de Edward.

Él la estaba obseravndo. Observandola descaradamente. Bella no estaba muy segura por la distancia en la que se encontraba, pero parecía como si sus ojos aun con el mismo color miel, estaban mas claros hoy.

Interesante.

Edward no se movió desde donde se encontraba, pero seguía observándola.

Bella podía sentir su cara encenderse, por estar consciente de la atención de Edward. Rápidamente volteo lejos de su mirada, Bella continuo su camino hacia l escuela, abriéndose paso hacia su casillero.

_¿Cuál era su problema_? Se preguntó Bella. Y ella pensaba que Edward Cullen era predecible. Ja. Parece que esa teoría se fue a la basura.

Matemáticas pasó dolorosamente lento para Bella. No podía reposar su espalda en la silla, porque irritaba sus moretones. Estos dolían mucho al contacto. Ella tuvo que mantener su espalda recta durante toda la clase, su espalda dolía por la posición.

Ingles habia pasado igual. Ella estaba feliz cuando el profesor les dijo que podían tener los últimos 10 minutos para hablar entre ellos. Bella camino entre las líneas de escritorios hasta la parte de atrás del salón, donde se encontraba un feo y viejo sillón, había algunos cuantos costales de frijol. Sentándose con mucho cuidado, ella cerró los ojos agradecida por un momento de descanso.

_Dos clases mas_, ella se prometía. _Solo dos clases más. _

Historia había sido…diferente. En cuando Bella entró al salón de clases, Jasper estuvo a su lado.

Sorprendida por su sorpresiva proximidad, Bella se hizo un poco para atrás. Su rubio cabello caía atravesando sus intensos ojos que estaban justo sobre los de ella. No segura que decir o que hacer, Bella permaneció en silencio.

-Buenos días Bella- el la saludó, su voz era calmada, se sintió un poco mas relajada en su compañía -¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

Sus cejas se juntaron debido a su confusión –Estoy bien- y sin pensarlo agregó –Gracias por preguntar.

El asintió en entendimiento, sus ojos la estaban estudiando.

Ella no se sentía incomoda o ansiosa enseguida de él, pero mentalmente era otra cosa, Bella notó que eso no era normal. Parada en silencio junto a la puerta con un chico junto a ella, estaba en la escala de cosas incomodas para Bella.

Ella debía de estar mas cansada de de lo que pensó.

Para alivió de ella la campana sonó y tuvieron que irse a sus lugares.

El periodo había pasado como los otros, el dolor en su espalda incrementó debido a que se forzó a estar derecha.

Cuando la campana sonó, Jasper estaba a su lado, esperando por ella.

Confundida, Bella recogió sus cosas y camino hacia su casillero. Él camino en silencio a su lado.

Jasper parecía que tampoco estaba respirando.

¿Qué sucedía con los chicos Cullen?

Ella se detuvo cuando llegó a su casillero, con un ligero asentimiento en dirección de Bella, Jasper siguió caminando hacia su siguiente clase.

Raro. Bella nunca había notado que Jasper caminaba el mismo recorrido que ella después de su clase.

Cuidadosamente deslizando su mochila sobre su hombre, Bella caminó hacia su clase de biología.

Él estaba ahí antes que ella, como lo habia estado ayer. Todavía la observaba, sus ojos seguían cada uno de sus pasos.

Bella caminó despacio hacia su asiento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Ella podía sentir sus ojos rodando por el fastidio.

¿Por qué ellos siempre la tenian que observar?

Ella tomó asiento enseguida de él. Mandando una oración de gratitud por que sus instrumentos de laboratorio todavía no habían sido devueltos.

Edward no trató de hablar con ella como lo hizo ayer. Que por Bella estaba bien, no estaba en humor para hablar con alguien.

El Sr. Banner solo los hizo tomar notas todo el periodo, haciéndolo mas fácil para Bella. Pudo terminar la tarea que el Sr. Banner había encargado, y lo principal sin mas preguntas por parte de Edward, aunque el todavía la seguía observando.

La campana sonó y los alumnos se amontonaron en la puerta. Tomando su tiempo, Bella recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila. Ella acababa de decidir que solamente dormiría durante su periodo de almuerzo. No es como si la bibliotecaria la fuera a notar, y si lo hacia, ella no diría nada sobre eso. Muchos chicos se duermen en la librería. La bibliotecaria comprendería que al menos es en la biblioteca y no en sus horas de clase.

Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse de su asiento, una aterciopelada voz la detuvo –Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos, tomando un gran respiro por la nariz. Despacio, volteó la cara hacia Edward. Él aun estaba sentado muy alejado de ella, tan alejado como la mesa se lo permitía, pero tenia su silla en un ángulo un poco cercano a ella. Sus ojos eran calculadores, si no es que un poco preocupados.

-¿Qué?- Bella estaba cansada y no en el mejor de los humores para lidiar con él en este momento. Ella quería su siesta y la quería ahora.

Sus ojos estaban buscando algo en su cara, pero Bella no sabia lo que estos estaban buscando.

-Alice mencionó que tu te sentaste con ellos durante el almuerzo un par de días atrás- él empezó muy despacio, observando su cara todo el tiempo –Ella espera que nos puedas acompañar durante el almuerzo hoy.

Bella levantó una ceja. ¿Alice habla sobre ella? ¿Y con Edward?

¿Qué sucedía con ese duende?

Cuando el terminó, Bella le preguntó -¿Alice, huh?

Edward asintió despacio en respuesta –Ella a estado pensando en cuando volverás a acompañarnos durante el almuerzo, así que me pidió que te invitara.

¿Dormir o sentarse con los chicos adoptados?¿Dormir?¿chicos adoptados?¿dormir?

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron profundamente con los grandes ojos de Bella. Sus iris de color topaz, parecían derretir el corazón de Bella con el calor que irradiaban, atrapando a Bella en su mirada.

Chicos adoptados.

Asintiendo una vez, Bella le hizo un gesto con su brazo –Muéstrame el camino.

Una pequeña y torcida sonrisa apareció en la cara de Edward, robándole el aliento a Bella por un momento.

Demonios, hasta su sonrisa es hermosa.

Edward se levantó de su asiento, recogiendo sus cosas y esperando pacientemente por que ella lo siguiera.

La caminata hacia la cafetería fue tranquila. Bella mantenía sus ojos pegados al suelo, Edward mantenía su mirada al frente. Había por lo menos medio metro de distancia por mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Alice probablemente la extraño, pero Edward no parecía muy atraído hacia ella.

_No es como si me importara o algo por el estilo_,pensó Bella.

La sala de almuerzo era tan ruidosa como Bella lo recordaba. Los estudiantes estaban en todas partes, hablando, riendo y comiendo sus almuerzos.

Bella se volteó hacia la que solía ser su mesa. Jasper y Alice estaban ahí, junto con Emmett y Rosalie. La gran sonrisa de Alice fue dirigida a Bella y como la vez pasada levantó una mano para indicarle a Bella que la acompañara.

Y como la vez pasada, todo el cuerpo estudiantil observó como ella y Edward Cullen caminaban hacia la mesa.

Bella estaba casi segura que iba a ser atacada después de la escuela.

Alice le indicó el asiento que estaba enseguida de ella, quería que Bella se sentara junto a ella.

Tomando asiento con mucho cuidado, Bella le envió a Alice una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo como un hola. Edward se sentó enfrente de ella, descansando sus codos en la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa reposando enfrente de él. Todavía la estaba observando y sus ojos la seguían penetrando.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Bella- le dijo Alice alegremente a ella –Te extrañe

Bella parpadeó una vez, insegura de que responderle. Bella le respondió –Gracias.

Como siempre Bella sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y lo acomodó enfrente de ella. Vio una vez a Alice, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Bella podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era grosera cuando no era necesario.

Alice sonrió -¿Qué vas a dibujar hoy?

Bella pensó sobre su pregunta. ¿Que sentía ganas de dibujar hoy? Ella vio alrededor de la mesa; vio a Alice y Jasper, a Emmett y a Rosalie. Sus ojos ambulantes se detuvieron en Edward. La curiosidad estaba en sus ojos, haciendo que el topaz fuera como mantequilla, como un líquido en el que puedes nadar.

Arrastrando sus ojos de los de Edward, ella volteó a ver a Alice. Bella ignoró la mirada en la cara de Alice y su gran sonrisa –A ti- le respondió simplemente.

Alice brincó en su asiento, emocionada por la respuesta de Bella –¡Eso es genial!¡Gracias Bella!¿Puedo verlo cuando este terminado?

Bella sonrió, ya estando dibujando las primeras líneas de la silueta de Alice en su libreta. –Seguro.

Bella se relajo en su asiento mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse. Alice siguió hablando sin parar durante todo el almuerzo, llenando la mesa con confortable música de fondo. Bella veía de vez en cuando a Alice, su lápiz trabajaba furiosamente en su libreta.

Ella estaba orgullosa de ver como las líneas se unían formando a una bonita Alice en el papel. Capturo cada sonrisa y cada mirada que le había dado Alice. Ella definió cada cabello puntiagudo en su cabeza, haciendo un retrato de la cafetería detrás de ella.

A pesar de todo, a Bella le gustaba lo que veía.

Mostrándole su dibujo a Alice, Bella le preguntó -¿Qué piensas?

Alice se acercó a Bella para tener una mejor vista del dibujo. Sus ojos se iluminaron, danzando sobre el dibujo – ¡Bella es perfecto!

Avergonzada por el cumplido, Bella podía sentir la sangre subir a sus mejillas. Agachó su cabeza, dejando que su cabello funcionara como una cortina. Ella retocó algunas cosas con su lápiz, para mantenerse ocupada –No es nada ex…

-Edward- Bella se cayó cuando escucho la chillona y alta voz que conocía de memoria. Una mano con manicure descanso frente a ella en la mesa. La dueña de dicha mano descanso todo su peso en esta, permitiendo que cualquier persona que viera en su dirección tuviera una perfecta mirada hacia sus pechos.

Lauren Mallory era la jefa de porristas. Rubia y curveada, con la actitud de perra que Bella siempre había visto, Lauren estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que ella quería.

Apretando más su lápiz entre sus dedos, Bella continúo despacio retocando el dibujo del retrato de Alice.

-Hola Lauren- Edward le contestó educadamente -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-De hecho- Lauren le respondió, haciendo su voz un poco más suave y seductiva –Yo vine aquí a hacer algo por ti.

Bella no despegó la vista de su trabajo.

-¿Oh?- Edward le preguntó -¿Es eso cierto?

Fuera de su visión periférica, Bella podía ver a Lauren dirigir su mano hacia ella. –Yo se que Swan es realmente una perra. Si tú quieres, puedo hacer que ella no los moleste más.

La mano de Bella continuó dibujando en el papel. Cuando Edward habló, su voz se oyó mucho más agresiva que antes –Ella no esta molestando a nadie, Lauren. Gracias.

Con un bufido Lauren volteó toda su atención hacia Bella –Ella es un fenómeno- Lauren le trató de explicar –Debí de haberte advertido sobre ella antes, Swan no es nada mas que una pequeña prostituta.- Bella se rió ante su acusación.

Lauren se acercó a Bella, y con una molesta voz le dijo en bajó –Una prostituta de dos centavos, justo como su ma-.

_SLAM!_

Bella dobló muy fuertemente los dedos de Lauren sobre la mesa. Lauren dejó escapar un fuerte gritó, que capturó la atención de todos los estudiantes.

Lauren intentaba sacar los dedos de la mano de Bella.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron por el coraje. Cuando Bella habló su voz se escucho baja y mala –Nunca mas vuelvas a hablar de mi madre así.

-Tú zorra- Lauren le gritó –Mierda, me rompiste mis dedos.

Bella volteó hacia donde estaba Lauren –Vuelve a hablar de mi madre así y en lugar de tus dedos romperé tu cara.

Bella apretó los dedos de Lauren una vez mas, solo para probar lo que ella podía hacer, un poco antes de soltar su mano.

Lauren apretó sus dedos en su pecho, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su mejilla –Me las pagaras por esto Swan- ella le prometió -¡Te haré pagar!

Bella ignoró la pátetica amenaza que Lauren le dijo mientras corría por la cafetería. Sus estúpidas seguidoras porristas la seguían pisándole los talones por mientras salía de la cafetería.

La cafetería se quedó en silencio y todas las miradas estaban en Bella.

Furiosa y sin palabras, Bella recogió sus cosas y las acomodó en su mochila. Arrancando el retrato de Alice de su libreta de dibujos, lo dejó caer en la mesa. Y sin más palabras y sin voltear a ver a alguien, Bella salió a la cafetería, dejando la puerta caer ruidosamente mientras salía de la cafetería.

Nadie habla así de la mamá de Bella. Nunca.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno y que les pareció, lamento terminarlo aquí, pero así termina el original así que no podía hacer nada jeje prometo actualizar pronto. Como siempre díganme que piensas y si quieren que la continúe. **

**Reviews pliss!!!  
**

**Salli21 =]**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :).**

* * *

**Resistente como una uña**

**Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente los golpes aún dolían terriblemente. Bella estaba sentada en la impecable oficina del director, la silla inconfortablemente presionaba el sensible golpe. Claro que la venganza de Lauren involucraba al director. No había duda.

No es como si le afectara mucho a Bella. La peor cosa que le podían hacer era a suspensión. La junta de maestros ni siquiera se atrevería a considerar su expulsión con esas calificaciones; y si le daban detención, ella simplemente lo ignoraría y no iría. Ella tenía un horario muy estricto y se apegaba a eso no importándole nada.

Bella ignoró al director mientras este continuaba con su regaño. Sobre como esa no era a forma en la que un adulto se comportaba y como la agresión es un delito y que ella era muy afortunada de que Lauren no presentará cargos en su contra.

Lauren es tiene suerte de que Bella no fuera directo a la yugular.

Su sesión con el director la obligaron a perder sus primeras horas de clases. Bella estaba preocupada por no acabar la tarea antes de su trabajo. Estúpido director que quiere remarcar lo obvio.

Y él terminó justo a tiempo para biología. Bella no sabia si saltar de alegría o llorar.

Ella decidió no hacer nada.

El director le entrego una forma que tenia que firmar por todos sus profesores y devolverlo a la oficina. Ellos no sabían que ella estaría suspendida por un par de días y que necesitaba la tarea que iba a perder.

Bella dejó la oficina del director muy contenta. Sin escuela, Bella tenia mas tiempo para hacer sus cosas y relajarse un poco. Nunca había estado más feliz por su decisión de romper los dedos de Lauren. La suspensión era un regalo de Dios.

Los maestros no se sorprendieron cuando se apareció en sus clases. Ellos firmaron la forma, siempre con una mirada de decepción y con sus ojos buscando castigarla. Le entregaron la tarea que tendría que completar y la mandaron a su siguiente clase.

La clase de biología todavía estaba cuando Bella entró. Se oyeron muchos murmullos mientras ella pasaba, completamente ignorándolos. Todos incluyendo a sus abuelos estaban hablando de cómo la loca chica Swan atacó a la jefa de porristas.

Los gente de los pueblos pequeños suelen inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la demás gente.

Mientras Banner desordenaba su escritorio, buscando por las hojas de trabajo con un cuestionario que le daría a Bella como tarea, ella estaba consciente de la mirada que estaba penetrando su espalda.

_No voltees. _Ella se repetía. _No voltees, no voltees._

El Sr. Banner le entregó una pila de tarea, tomando y firmando la forma haciendo un ademan.

-Hasta el lunes, Srita. Swan- el Sr. le dijo mientras ella salía.

Bella resopló. Si, hasta el lunes.

La mirada seguía clavada en su espalda durante todo su camino hacia la salida, se detuvo un poco para ver sobre su hombro.

Edward estaba sentado solo en su mesa, sus codos descansando en esta y su mano sosteniendo su barbilla. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la forma, calculadores y preocupados. Él levantó una ceja cuestionándola.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Volviendo a la puerta, ella se fue de la preparatoria de Forks, directo a casa. Con el tiempo que le tomaría llegar a casa, dejar sus cosas y caminar a la parada de autobús, tendría solo unos minutos de descanso.

Esto estaba empezándose a poner muy bien para ella.

Bella abrió la puerta de la casa sin hacer ruido, esperando no molestar a Reneé mientras dormía. Ella subió las escaleras, dejando su mochila, libros y tareas en el escritorio. Deteniéndose un poco enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Reneé para oír sus ligeros ronquidos, Bella bajó las escaleras.

Agarró su delgada chaqueta y salió, aseguró la puerta y se tomo su tiempo mientras caminaba por las familiares calles, inclinando un poco su cabeza y disfrutando de la gentil briza que movía su cabello.

Estos próximos días serian tan fáciles como lo es "quitarle un dulce a un niño".

El sonido suave de un motor interrumpió la tranquila caminata de Bella. Venia bajando la calle detrás de ella, aproximándose a cada segundo.

Ella esperó paciente a que el carro pasara; el sonido del motor era mas fuerte ahora pues estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Bella se sorprendió cuando el carro se paró enseguida de ella, despacio para seguir su paso. Ella volteó su cabeza para un lado, observando al auto plateado, con pintura cara y su lujoso exterior e interior.

Era el Volvo de Edward.

La ventana automática se bajó, el auto todavía seguía al lado de ella y siguiendo su paso. Edward la miró desde el asiento del conductor, con una mano descansando en el volante. –¿Bella?

Continuando con los ojos pegados al pavimento, Bella incrementó la velocidad de sus pasos.

Edward suspiró –Por favor Bella, entra a el carro.

-No necesito que me lleves- estúpido, idiota…

-Bella, te estas mojando allá afuera. Te enfermarás.

-No, no me voy a enfermar- ella le respondió infantilmente.

-Bella, por favor deja de caminar y entra al auto. Te llevaré…

-Gracias, pero no gracias, Edward. Estoy bien.

Su respuesta fue correspondida con un incomodo silencio. Ella podía sentir su mirada quemarle la mitad de la cara.

¿Por qué ellos siempre hacen eso?

-No dudaré en forzarte a entrar si eso significa protegerte.

Bella bufó ante su patética amenaza. Ella lo miró divertida, por fin hacienda contacto visual con él –Quisiera verte intentarlo.

-Me subestimas Bella, soy más que capaz de probarte de lo que soy capaz.

Bella se rió suavemente, moviendo su cabeza –Como sea Cullen.

-Bella- ella se volteó para encontrarse con sus ojos una vez mas, instantáneamente quedando atrapada en ellos –Por favor Bella, entra al auto.

Su mente quedó en blanco, ella se encontró aceptando sin decir palabras. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la cara de Edward mientras detenía el auto para que ella pudiera subir.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró al auto sin mojar mucho el interior.

En el Segundo en que se cerró la puerta, el estaba jugando con los controles, encendiendo el calentador y bajando el volumen de la música.

Bella cruzó sus brazos, enojada por haber aceptado subirse por tan solo una mirada. Era patética.

Edward volvió a la autopista, bajando la calle y deteniéndose en una señal de alto. –¿A donde?

-La parada de autobús- bella mantenía su mirada hacia la ventana. La lluvia se resbalaba suavemente en la limpia ventana, haciendo parecer el mundo bajo torrentes de agua.

-Bella- le dijo Edward con tonó de advertencia.

-Esta muy lejos Edward- Bella discutió –No me puedes llevar y después volver. Solo déjame en la parada de autobús.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya te dije, a la parada del autobús.

-¿Y a donde quieres llegar desde ahí?

-Solo déjame ahí Edward- ella le gritó –No necesito que me lleves.

Edward la vio escépticamente –Esta lloviendo afuera Bella.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con el autobús.

-No te voy a cobrar por el viaje. Te puedo llevar más rápido y sin costo.

Bella se enterró en su asiento -¿Y?- le pregunto testarudamente.

Edward suspiró dando vuelta en la siguiente calle. Bella le señaló la parada de autobús, él la ignoró y la pasó –La acabas de pasar Edward, date la vuelta.

-No.-

La mandíbula de Bella calló por la incredulidad -¿No?- ella gritó -¿Qué quieres decir con no? ¡Estaciónate y déjame bajar!

-No.-

Ella se volteó para enfrentarlo, lo vio con la mirada mas aterradora que tenia –Esto se llama secuestro.

-Tú aceptaste entrar al vehículo. Lo que pasé después es consecuencia de tus acciones y cae en tus hombros.

Bella podía sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas y quemar su cuello. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

-Déjame salir- ella le demando.

Los músculos de su cara se contrajeron y rechinó los dientes -¿A dónde te diriges Bella?

Bella se arrojó contra el asiento, maldiciendo cuando le dolieron los moretones. Ella se cruzó de brazos, intentando controlar el impulso de sacarle la lengua a él –Por Angeles.

Edward le dedicó una mirada curioso, pero asintió y aumento la velocidad del carro.

Estaban en silencio, a excepción por la suave canción de fondo, claro de luna. Maravilloso. Él incluso escuchaba la clase de música que a ella le gustaba.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, bella se preguntó como seria el resto de la hora de camino juntos ¿Silencios incómodos y pequeñas platicas para completar una conversación incómoda?

_Perfecto Edward, gracias por eso. _

-¿Qué hay en Port Angeles?

Bella volteó hacia él, pero él tenía su vista en la autopista, con ambas manos en el volante. Ella volteó hacia la ventana –Mi trabajo.

-¿Es por eso que todos los días desapareces después del almuerzo?

Ella se encogió de hombros –Si-

La lluvia se confundía con los arboles y la autopista. ¿Qué tan rápido iba este chico? Aburrida ella vio la velocidad y la revisó dos veces.

-¿No sabes como manejar?- Bella le gritó.

Edward no brincó con su grito, en lugar de eso la vio con curiosidad y juntando sus cejas –Claro que se como manejar.

-Estas rompiendo la ley, idiota.- Bella se aferró a su asiento, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver los pocos carros en la autopista -¡Vamos a morir!

Él le respondió con calma –No vamos a morir.

-Eso dices ahora- Bella le refunfuñó, con sus ojos viendo hacia la autopista –Pero cuando nos estén enterrando, verás las cosas diferentes.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, poniendo su pie despacio sobre el freno, disminuyó la velocidad a 120 Km/hr -¿Esta mejor?

-Ni siquiera esta cerca.

-Odio manejar lento- él se quejó.

-Si no hubieras insistido tanto en llevarme, podrías manejar tan rápido como tu quisieras.

Él pareció pensar eso por un minuto –Tienes razón – el dejó el acelerador bajar hasta 100 km.

Ella le frunció el ceño a él. Este levantó una ceja desafiantemente.

Enojada, ella recargó lentamente su espalda en el asiento, ajustando un poco su cinturón de seguridad. Si ella podía sobrevivir a Edward en el volante, podría sobrevivir todo.

-Maniático – ella dijo bajo su aliento para que él no la pudiera escuchar.

Ella no se perdió la sonrisa que él trato de ocultar.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno un capi mas, díganme que les pareció jejeje. Bueno en otro tema desgraciadamente hoy entro a la escuela así que ya no podré actualizar tan seguido, pero haré todo mi esfuerzo lo prometo!!**

**Salli =]**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. **

* * *

**Resistente como una uña **

**Capitulo 7**

Edward estaba enojado. No es como si él tuviera alguna razón para estar enojado, pero lo estaba. Conductor homicida y estúpido de Volvo. En todo caso, ella debería estar enojada.

-No hay nada de malo con esta parte de la ciudad, Edward –Bella peleaba, con su mirada lejos de él.

Sus manos se aferraron al volante –Es peligroso aquí Bella. Especialmente si estas sola. No sabes que tipo de problemas puedes encontrar.

-Si, lo sé- _peligro_, ella bufó. _Eh venido aquí por años, compañero._

-¿Dónde trabajas exactamente?- sus ojos estaban escaneando los despintados edificios y las sucias calles que pasaban. Las cadenas en los barandales y el grupo de punks en las esquinas, no ayudaba precisamente a su humor.

Bella tercamente se quedó callada.

Él exhaló en frustración. –Estas siendo imposiblemente frustrante, Bella. Por favor, solo responde mi pregunta.

_¿Frustante?_ Pensó indignada. _Te meteré tu frustración justo en tu.._

-Bella- su tonó era de advertencia.

Ella bufó –Solo sigue derecho hasta que topes con la intersección. Te diré que sigue cuando lleguemos ahí.

Edward no le contestó, en lugar de eso pisó con fuerza el acelerador.

_Él nos va a matar_, murmuró para si misma. Si lo podía evitar, nunca mas aceptaría subirse a un carro con Edward Cullen. Nunca más.

Aunque tenía que admitirlo, llegaron demasiado rápido. En lugar de una hora, llegó en tan solo media, eso le daba un poco de tiempo a Bella para relajarse antes del trabajo.

El auto se llenó de tensión y de silencio por el resto del viaje. Edward se movía en su asiento, su enojo crecía cada vez que veía a su alrededor. A este punto se rehúso a verla.

Bella estaba de brazos cruzados otra vez, viendo por la ventana, en realidad no estaba viendo nada. Ella necesitaría la media hora completa para relajarse después de que se fuera Edward. Ella estaba increíblemente exhausta.

La enorme fábrica se empezó a divisar, los nudillos de Edward estaban blancos por la fuerza que había puesto en el volante, su quijada estaba completamente cerrada mientras Bella le indicaba el estacionamiento. Estacionándose en un espacio vacio, Edward apagó el auto.

Bella desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, viendo a todas partes menos a él. Él no la haría sentir culpable por trabajar aquí. No claro que no. Ella no lo permitiría.

Alcanzando la manija Bella abrió la puerta –Gracias por traerme – él sarcasmo era un poco palpable en su voz.

Sus dedos fríos agarraron gentilmente su muñeca, evitando su partida. Ella se volteó con su frente arrugada, sus miradas se encontraron. En sus ojos había fuego, estaban ardiendo con inexplicables emociones.

Fuera de guardia, Bella se quedó atrapada en su hermosa mirada, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Después de lo que se sintió como una hora, los ojos de Edward bajaron la mirada y soltó su muñeca. Abrió la boca, tomando un gran respiro, como si lo confortara. Viendo de nuevo su cara, los dedos de Edward apretaron ligeramente su muñeca de nuevo – Cuídate, Bella.

Sorprendida por la sinceridad en la voz de Edward, todo lo que pudo hacer Bella fue asentir.

Despacio, soltó su muñeca y la movió hacia él, poniéndola de nuevo en el volante.

Atónita, Bella con cuidado salió del auto. Cerró la puerta empujándola detrás de ella. Envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, con un ligero paso caminaba hacia la entrada de la fábrica. Viendo solo una vez sobre su hombro, observó a Edward todavía en su Volvo. Mirándola.

A Bella no le gustaba la sensación que mandaba hacia su espina.

* * *

Horas después, cuando terminó su turno, Bella caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la fábrica, escuchando a Gil mientras les contaba la romántica noche que tuvo con su novia el otro día. Ella se reía naturalmente con él, burlándose de Ian por su no existente vida amorosa y empujando cariñosamente el brazo de Gil.

Ellos eran los mejores chicos.

Bella caminó con ellos hasta sus autos, diciendo adiós y rechazando sus ofertas de llevarla a su casa.

-Eres una cabeza dura- Gil se quejó.

Ella sonrió ampliamente a su cara de puchero –No soy una cabeza dura, simplemente no quiero pasar una hora atrapada en un auto contigo.

Ian se reía recargado en el auto de Gil, observando la escena.

Gil se hizo para atrás, poniendo una mano en su corazón –Eso dolió Bella. Justó aquí.

-Oh, deja de ser un bebé- ella le pegó juguetonamente.

Gil avanzó, atrapando a Bella entre sus fuertes brazos, Bella se retorcía, tratando de escapar -¿Qué dijiste?- Gil preguntó –No escuche bien.

Bella se rió, encontrando el modo para salir de su abrazó –Dije que mas te vale que lleves tu trasero a tu casa antes de que tu novia se enoje.

Gil se rió, alcanzándola para despeinar su cabello –Tú, pequeña mentirosa.

Ella quito su mano, sonriendo todo el tiempo. –Bueno, los veré mañana chicos, adiós Ian.

Ian la alcanzó, su mano descansó en sobre su hombro. Con su barbilla le señalo a la dirección contraria. -¿Quién es él?

Bella volteó hacia la dirección indicada y se congeló.

Caminando hacia ellos y luciendo como si fuera el dueño del lugar, estaba Edward.

Bella se inquietó, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro empezó a explicar –Solo un chico de la escuela- dijo rápidamente –Él me trajo hoy.

Ian observó sospechosamente a Edward. La sonrisa de Gil podía ser vista desde el espacio -¿Bella tiene novio?- él preguntó, ni siquiera intentó mantener su voz baja.

Ella le pegó en su brazo como advertencia –Cállate, él no es mi novio.

Él movió las cejas sugestivamente a ella -¿Un amante secreto, Bella? Estoy sorprendido.

La quijada de Bella se cayó, sus cejas se juntaron en señal de su enfado.

Gil se rió abiertamente ante su reacción, sosteniendo su estomago con las manos.

-Cállate- Bella le gritó –Eres un estúpido.

Para entonces, Edward ya había cruzado todo el estacionamiento, ahora estaba acompañándolos alrededor del auto de Gil. Él asintió una vez hacia Ian y Gil. Su mirada aterrizó en Bella, revisándola rápidamente –Hola Bella- él dijo.

Ella asintió una vez –Hola.

Bella acomodó sus manos incómodamente en su chaqueta. Todavía cambiando su peso de pie. _¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?_ Ella se preguntó.

Gil sostuvo su mano enfrente de Edward –Gil- se presentó a si mismo.

Cuidadosamente, Edward tomó la mano de Gil, dándole un firme apretón. –Edward Cullen. Es un placer conocerte – Edward se volteó hacia Ian, apretando su mano también.

Sintiéndose ansiosa Bella vio su reloj –Lo siento chicos –ella se disculpó –Pero tengo que irme, los veré mañana.

-Bella tiene razón- Edward la apoyó. Para su sorpresa –Ya es tarde. Ya nos deberíamos ir.

Bella lo volteo a ver -¿Nos? ¿Qué quieres decir con nos?

-Te voy a llevar a tu casa- él le respondió casualmente.

Bella abrió su boca para discutir, pero Gil la interrumpió palmeándole el brazo –Que bien - les dijo –Diviértanse, te veremos luego, ¿Verdad, Edward?

Edward asintió en confirmación.

Bella se enojó con Gil. _Traidor._

Edward se volvió, a mitad de camino de Bella y a mitad de camino asu Volvo. -¿Bella?

Enojada, Bella se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el auto de Edward estacionado. No ignoró que estaba estacionado en el mismo lugar donde la dejó.

Una vez que se sentó, cerró la puerta ruidosamente. Edward entró al carro en silencio, encendiéndolo inmediatamente. Salió del estacionamiento con facilidad y aceleró una vez que estuvieron en la calle.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella hablara -¿Te gustaría detenernos a comer?

Ella se desplazó en su asiento –No.

Él parecía escéptico -¿No tienes hambre?

Bella ignoró la preguntó –Quiero irme a casa.

Edward asintió en silencio, poniendo toda su atención de vuelta en la carretera.

Bella se sintió culpable inmediatamente. Aunque a ella no le gustaba la caridad, Edward estaba siendo realmente amable con ella. No era su culpa no conocerla tan bien, como para dejarla sola.

Incomoda una vez mas, Bella encendió la radio. Él estaba escuchando un CD de Debussy, ella se recargó en su asiento, tratando de relajarse. Sus ojos se posaron en Edward, notando que él la estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó curiosa.

Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa -¿Conoces a Debussy?

Ella levantó una ceja -¿Sorprendido?- le preguntó.

Él asintió y su sonrisa creció –Mucho.

Sus labios se torcieron, peleando contra una sonrisa.

El resto del viaje estuvo llenó de composiciones musicales. Edward logró acomodarlo con el CD. Había unas canciones que Bella nunca había escuchado, pero había mas que reconocía. Era todo tolerable. Mucho mejor que la primera vez que se subió con él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Edward se estacionó en su avenida. Ella lo vio sorprendida por un momento, después lo desecho. Era un pueblo pequeño. Todos sabían donde vivían. ¿No era algo fuera de lo normal, verdad?

Se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta despacio. Vio hacia Edward, dejando que sus ojos estudiaran su perfecta cara. –Gracias por traerme Edward.

Esta vez no había sarcasmo en su voz.

* * *

**A/N: Perdón, perdón, perdón por el retraso, pero la verdad no había podido, la escuela me consume y la estúpida pag no me dejo subirlo ayer :( y tmb perdón por el pequeño cap, pero no fui mi culpa, juro que así es el original. Espero que les siga gustando. Díganme que piensan por favor y si hay algún error o algo así ;).**

**Salli =]  
**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a grumpysunshine. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque no parezca me hacen trabajar más rápido. **

**Aviso: cambiaré el titulo, volveré al original. Dura como piedra. **

* * *

**Dura como piedra**

**Capitulo 8**

Bella estaba sorprendida de que Edward y Alice no fueran hermanos de sangre. Los dos eran inmensamente obstinados y ninguno de ellos la dejaba sola. Todos los días, cuando Bella salía de la escuela y caminaba a la parada del autobús, ellos estaban ahí esperándola. No al mismo tiempo, pero sí no estaba uno, estaba el otro.

Ella no sabía si estaba más asustada de subirse al Volvo de Edward o irse con Alice en su porche.

Había estado muy sorprendida cuando vio por primera vez el auto de Alice, estacionado en su avenida. Ella no conocía a nadie que pudiera comprar un carro así. Y ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que él o la persona que pudieran comprarlo, la quisieran visitar. Estaba tentada de llamar a la policía.

Cuando Alice asomó su cabeza por el auto, Bella trató de rechazarla amablemente. No, ella no podía ir de compras. No, Alice no le podía hacer un cambio de imagen. No, Alice tampoco podía llevarla a su trabajo.

Alice le hizo un puchero, sus ojos estaban grandes y brillantes. Bella estaba empezando a ceder. Apurada, le dijo a Alice que se tenía que ir y trató de correr.

Pero Alice es Alice. Bella no podía rechazarla por mucho tiempo. Ella, a diferencia de su hermano, amenazó con su bienestar físico si no ponía su trasero en el auto.

Bella contuvo su risa. Ella podía aplastar a Alice con su dedo meñique, pero decidió no decírselo al pequeño duende.

Gil e Ian se estaban acostumbrando a ver a Edward o Alice todos las noches cuando salían del trabajo. Amaron a Alice inmediatamente, asombrados por su personalidad burbujeante. Gil se burlaba de Bella y Edward sin parar, preguntándole sobre su primera cita y su primer beso. Bella casi lo mata cuando le trató de dar un consejo sobre como "corromper su inocencia".

Ian solo se rió.

Ella nunca podría ver a Edward de la misma forma. Lo cual era muy malo, por que no podía dejar de sonrojarse cuando estaba cerca de él.

_Niña estúpida._ Se repetía.

La mañana del lunes llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Se preparó para la escuela como acostumbraba. Bella salió de la casa y se tomó su tiempo mientras caminaba a la escuela.

Para sorpresa de todos, hoy brillaba el sol. Las nubes grises, que siempre estaban presentes, ahora daban paso a los rayos del sol.

El estacionamiento estaba repletó de alumnos, como siempre. Bella hechó un vistazo esperando ver el Volvo de Edward y al resto de los Cullen.

No había ningún Volvo.

_Probablemente solo se les hizo un poco tarde._ Bella trató de asegurarse.

Las clases pasaron_._ No Jasper. No Edward. No Alice.

No Cullens.

_Como sea_, pensó Bella. ¿Qué importa si no vinieron a clase? No es problema de ella.

Tomó su usual asiento, en su ahora mesa vacía. Su libreta de dibujos, estaba abierta en una nueva hoja y descansaba sobre sus piernas.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, su mano empezó a trazar líneas en el papel. No es como si extrañará a los Cullen o algo por el estilo. Ella se había sentado sola en esta mesa por muchos años. El hecho de que unos chicos se aparecieran y se fueran de la nada por algunos días, no la molestaba para nada.

Cuando se detuvo para contemplar sus garabateados, su cara cambio a disgusto.

Eran ellos. Ella los había dibujado a todos, estaban sentados en su mesa, hablando y riendo. El dibujo estaba hecho de unas cuantas líneas, pero aún así, Bella no podía comprenderlo. Los conoció hace pocos días. No podía extrañarlos tanto. Ellos solo se fueron por un día.

Guardando sus cosas, Bella se dirigió hacia su casillero. Trató de ver el lado positivo. Al menos ahora podría tomar el autobús al trabajo, como siempre.

Bella guardó sus cosas en el casillero, guadó en su bolsillo el pase de autobús y cerró la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta, un par de manos con uñas rosas y una férula la agarraron de los hombros y la empujaron contra de su casillero con toda la fuera que tenían, que no era mucha por cierto.

Lauren, vestida en su uniforme de porrista, ahora con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, con sus dos seguidoras, ellas estaban acomodadas atrás de ella.

Bella dejó que sus ojos se fijaran en la mano de Lauren. Sintió una profunda satisfacción.

Demonios, sí que era buena.

-Swan- resopló Lauren.

La sonrisa en la cara de Bella creció más. –Mallory.

Los ojos de Bella se fijaron en las otras dos tipas que bloqueaban su camino. Una era Jessica y la otra era alguien a quien Bella no le podía poner nombre.

Se encogió de hombros en su mente. Simplemente no importaba.

-Mi papi dice que eres muy afortunada, porque no presenté cargos en tu contra- Lauren le dijo retándola –Pero en realidad, si dependiera de mi, habría hecho que te arrestarán.

Bella dejó que esa última parte se perdiera en el aire. Después de un tiempo levantó una ceja. -¿Y tu punto es...?

Lauren resopló –_Y_ tú, habrías ido a la cárcel. _De por vida_.

Bella suspiró -¿Ya terminaste, Mallory?

Lauren farfulló -¿Disculpa?, ¿Ya terminaste?, ¿Con quién demonios piensas que estás hablando?

-Al parecer, con nadie. – la boca de Lauren cayó. Su cara se encendió con enojo. –Ahora, muévete, necesito irme. Hay un lugar en donde necesito estar.

Lauren puso uno de sus puntiagudos y rosas dedos enfrente de su cara –Te lo advierto, Swan. No creas que te voy a dejar librarte de esto.

Bella quitó la mano no lastimada de Lauren sin ningún esfuerzo –Como digas, Mallory.

Los labios de Lauren formaron una línea recta y sus mejillas se encendieron de rojo –Te vas a arrepentir, Swan. Me aseguraré de eso.

Mientras Bella se abría pasa a través de ellas, alcanzó la mejilla de Lauren –Estoy segura que lo harás.

Lauren trató de agarrar la mano de Bella, pero ella ya iba a medio pasillo.

-Te haré sufrir Swan- le gritó Lauren –Haré de tu vida un infierno.

Bella le hizo saber que la había escuchado, haciéndole una seña con la mano.

_Que empiece el juego Mallory._ Bella pensó soberbiamente. _El infierno no ne me asusta.  
_

* * *

La noche estaba fría. Las nubes habían vuelto, bloqueando las estrellas y la luz de la luna. Gil e Ian ya se habían ido. Y Bella esperaba paciente, sentada en la banca de la parada de autobús. De pronto, se vieron unas luces doblar la esquina, iluminando toda la calle.

Incómoda por la luz, se tapó los ojos con su mano. El auto avanzó hasta la parada de autobús y freno de pronto en frente de esta. La puerta del copiloto se abrió.

Sorprendida, Bella se hizo para atrás en la banca. Agregando unos centímetros mas de distancia entre la máquina de metal y ella. Esperó a que alguien saliera del coche, asumiendo que ese era el motivo por el cual se abrió la puerta.

Edward estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, con su brazo aún extendido, después de haber abierto la puerta del copiloto. Sus mejillas se elevaron y su boca formó una perfecta sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos. –Bella.

Ella podía sentir el color subir a sus mejillas. _Niña estúpida_, maldijó.

Bella asintió una vez en su dirección. –Edward.

Él le señaló con la mano que subiera al auto y de mala gana ella lo hizo. Él esperó paciente a que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, después de haber dejado su chaqueta en el piso del auto.

El viaje fue silencioso, las luces pasaban borrosas en segundos ante sus ojos. El viento sacudía suavemente los parabrisas.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Bella? – Edward le preguntó con voz suave. Sintió ese ligero cosquilleo de la vez pasada, cuando sorprendió a Edward mirándola.

Viendo hacia la ventana, para tener una distracción. Se encogió de hombros. –Bien.

Él insistió -¿Sucedió algo interesante hoy en la escuela?

Acordándose de su plática con Lauren, Bella sonrió secamente –Define interesante.

Ella podía sentir la mirada de Edward en su cara. –Emocionante o excitante. Algo que por curiosidad mantiene tu atención.

Bella se volteó con él y bufó –Sabelotodo.

Lo único que se podía ver en sus ojos era sombro. Sin embargo, él trató de esconder la sonrisa. –¿Y bien?- prosiguió -¿Sucedió algo interesante?

-Lo sabrías, si hubieras ido. – le contestó un poco molesta y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho -¿Ustedes se fueron de pinta?

Los ojos de Edward de inmediato regresaron a la carretera. –Cuando es un día soleado- él comenzó cuidadosamente – Esme y Carlisle, nuestros padres. Nos llevan de campamento. Es algo así como unas pequeñas vacaciones familiares, para disfrutar los escasos días soleados.

-Si se supone que estabas de campamento- Bella le preguntó -¿Qué estas haciendo de vuelta tan pronto?

-Esta ves decidí quedarme en casa- Edward sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron a posar en ella. –Además, si me hubiera ido a acampar con mi familia, no hubiera sido posible que volviera antes de que salieras del trabajo.

Bella le hizo una mueca –Pude haber tomado el autobús.

Edward asintió –Si, pudiste.

Ella suspiró –Pero tú no me hubieras dejado.

Él nuca dejó de sonreír –Exactamente.

-Tomé el autobús para llegar al trabajo. –le discutió –Pude haberlo tomado de vuelta, así tu hubieras podido ir con tu familia de campamento.

Edward negó con la cabeza –Yo quiero estar aquí.

Bella le hizo nuevamente una mueca -¿Prefieres estar aquí en Forks?, ¿Que estar de campamento con tu familia?

Edward volvió a negar con la cabeza –No, quiero estar aquí, contigo.

Sus ojos la derritieron, haciéndola sonrojarse con mucha intensidad. Una sonrisa juguetona se formo en los labios de él, dándole a sus ojos una suave textura.

Bella agachó su cabeza, escondiéndola debajo de su cabello. Avergonzada, se obligó a ver hacia la ventana, luchando con la tentación de mirar su perfecta cara.

-Lauren tiene una férula en la mano- le dijo respondiendo a su pregunta –Esta muy enojada.

Podía ver de reojo como Edward asentía –Apuesto que lo esta.

El sentimiento de satisfacción volvió a hacerla sonreír –Que bien, ¿Huh?

Edward volteó bruscamente hacia su dirección –¿Que bien? Bella, te pudieron haber expulsado. Sin mencionar que pudo haber presentado cargos en tu contra. Pudiste haberte metido en un gran problema. No debiste reaccionar de la forma en la que lo hiciste.

Bella le dio una mirada de enojo –Ella ofendió a mi mamá.

-Eso no justifica..-

La cara de Bella era de puro coraje –_Nadie_ habla así de mi mamá, Edward.

Él estudió su cara por un momento –Esta bien- le dijo con calma –Tienes razón, no debió haber ofendido a tu mamá en la forma en la que lo hizo.

-Claro que la tengo- aceptó Bella con entusiasmo.

Sus labios de curvearon un poco. Cambiando de tema, el le preguntó si había sucedido algo más en la escuela.

Bella se encogió de hombros. –Fue lo mismo de siempre. No te perdiste de mucho.

Los ojos de Edward estaban en la autopista –Me alegró.

Estacionándose despacio en la avenida de su casa, giró la llave y apagó en auto.

Bella se desabrochó el cinturón, tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta. Usando dos dedos se despidió –Gracias por traerme.

-Cuando quieras- respondió.

Ella solo había dado un paso después de cerrar la puerta, cuando escuchó que la ventana automática se abría. Se volteó a ver a Edward, quien estaba atravesado en la mitad del asiento del copiloto para alcanzar la ventana.

-¿Bella?- le llamó, como si ella no le estuviera dando ya toda la atención –Cuídate mucho.

Pestañeo una vez, un poco aturdida por la intensidad del momento. Intentó darle una sonrisa. –Siempre lo hago- le contestó.

Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa –Que tengas una buena noche, Bella.

-Tú también, Edward.- le respondió.

Cuando alcanzó el primer escalón del porche, se volteó por el sonido del motor del Volvo. Solo después de asegurarse que Edward se había ido, entró a la casa.

* * *

**A/N:** **Dios, tengo tanta vergüenza que no se que decirles. Se que no eh actualizado en un mes y lo siento mucho, mucho. Si han leído mis otras historias saben que eh estado muy ocupada con la escuela, además de que el traducir es algo un poco mas complicado que escribir, estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con mis historias. Lo bueno es que tengo dos horas libres los viernes, así que actualizaré cada dos semanas los viernes, seguro. Yo se que es mucho tiempo, pero es algo seguro. Espero que les siga gustando, háganme saber si quieren que la siga traduciendo, por favor. Y bueno volviendo al cap, fue un poco difícil de traducir, por la manera de escribir de la autora. Pero pues esto es lo que me gusta de la historia. Iba a dar adelanto por reviews, pero se lo merecen por la espera que les hice pasar =).**

**_Adelanto:_**

_Todas avanzarón en su dirección, como si fueran murciélagos saliendo de una cueva. Sus manos le rasguñaban la pie. Le jalaban su cabello desde la raíz. Tacones y suelas le pateaban cada parte de su cuerpo. _

_Los brazos de Bella volaban en todas direcciones, tratando de protegerla. Sus manos estaban cerradas, estaba enrollada en su cuerpo, tratando de soportar los golpes. _

_Más fuerte que esto, se recordaba desesperadamente. Mejor que ellos. _

**Salli =]**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a grumpysunshine. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. **

**Aviso: ahora si cambiaré el titulo, será dura como una piedra. **

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Fuerte como una piedra**

La escuela fue insoportable. Bella 3e gruñía a todas las personas mientras iba a su clase de biología. Las porristas le habían hecho la vida imposible hoy. No podía contar cuantas veces "accidentalmente" sus uñas se habían enredado en su cabello o cuantas veces la habían empujado y tirado sus cosas al piso.

Realmente empezaban a molestarla. Aceleró el paso a su siguiente clase, contenta de que esta fuera libre de porristas.

Caminaba po el pasillo cuando la tomaron por sorpresa, la jalaron abruptamente de los tirantes de su mochila. Sus cuadernos cayeron al suelo, pero no podía recogerlos por que estaba siendo arrastrada por la espalda. La puerta del baño de mujeres se cerró abruptamente en su cara, arrancaron la mochila de su hombro y la tiraron al piso.

Lauren tenía su mano lastimada sobre su cadera, una sucia sonrisa cubría su cara. Todo el escuadrón de porristas estaba en el baño, estaban creando un semicírculo alrededor de Bella.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- demandó Bella, el enojo empezaba a dar color a sus mejillas.

Lauren avanzó un paso hacia Bella, la seguridad de tener a todas las porristas detrás de ella le dio un falso sentimiento de coraje. –Es hora de que me pagues, Swan.

Bella subió la mirada. –Mas te vale que te quites de la maldita puerta antes de que llegué tarde a clase Mallory, terminaré contigo cuando acabé la escuela.

Los ojos de Lauren temblaron, la campana sonó, fuerte y aguda. La sucia sonrisa regresó a la cara de Lauren. –Aww, que mal Swan. Parece que estas atrapada aquí conmigo hasta que termine contigo.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y levantó más su cara. Cuando no hicieron ningún movimiento, las cejas de Bella se unieron desafiantemente -¿Bien?

Todas descendieron como murciélagos saliendo del infierno. Sus manos empezaron a rasguñarla, le arrancaban el cabello desde sus raíces. Sus tacones altos se clavaban en sus brazos y en sus piernas, pateándola en cualquier parte en la que pudieran.

Los brazos de Bella volaban en todas direcciones, tratando de mantenerla a salvo de los golpes. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, abrazó sus piernas tratando de protegerse.

_Eres más fuerte que esto_, se recordaba desesperadamente. _Mejor que ellas. _

Mantuvo su boca firmemente cerrada, rehusándose a emitir un solo sonido. Ellas no tendrían la satisfacción de saber que la estaban lastimando.

Lauren agarró fuertemente un mechón del cabello de Bella, lo jaló agresivamente haciéndola subir su cara para encontrar miradas. -¿Qué se siente, Swan?- se burló, sus dientes blancos como perlas brillaban detrás de sus labios. –Apuesto a que desearías nunca haberte metido conmigo, ¿Verdad?

Bella se forzó a sonreír, la sonrisa de Lauren desapareció en cuanto lo hizo.-Voy a patearte el trasero tan fuerte que mi pie le haré cosquillas a tu cerebro.

La cara de Lauren ardió, su cuerpo tembló de coraje. Soltó el cabello de Bella, y cerró sus dedos con manicure en un puño. Sus nudillos golpearon fuerte la cara de Bella, forzándola a caerse del impacto.

Demonios. Esa perra pega muy _fuerte. _

La sangre de la nariz de Bella empezó a correr libremente, mojando sus labios.

Lauren se bajó a la altura de Bella, viendo la nariz de Bella con satisfacción. –Que encantador, un pequeña zorra cubriendo el piso del baño con su sangre.- con su boca cerrada en una línea recta volteó a ver a Lauren. Esta ladeo su cabeza, su sonrisa brillaba como nuca–Tienes suerte de que tu mamá haga suficiente dinero para arreglarte la nariz. Estoy segura que le pagan bien por su trabajo.

La vista de Bella se nubló. _Oh no, no lo hizo. _

Bella dio un paso enfrenté, jalando sus brazos libres del amarré de las porristas. Sorprendidas por su fuerza, dejaron que se resbalaran fácilmente. Lauren gritó cuando las manos de Bella volaron a su garganta, tirándola sobre su espalda abruptamente.

Lauren se estrelló en una puerta, aterrizando bruscamente en el inodoro de adentro.

Bella rápidamente estuvo a su lado, ignorando las desgarradoras uñas sobre su espalda tratando de agarrarla fuertemente de sus brazos y sus piernas. Ella alcanzó el cabello de Lauren, apretándolo fuertemente en su mano. Golpeó fuertemente con su brazo libre el estomago de Lauren.

Ella gritó de dolor, tratando con sus brazos de alejar a Bella.

Bella estaba implacable. Golpeó una y otra vez el cuerpo de Lauren. Ignoró los golpes en su espalda, haciendo que sus casi sanos moretones aparecieran de nuevo.

Bella dejó que el fuego la consumiera, sus ojos solo mostraban ferocidad –Nunca más- la golpeó en sus costillas –vuelvas a hablar- estrelló su cabeza contra la pared –así sobre mi mamá- la golpeó fuerte en la cara –Nunca más, en tu maldita vida.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por la hinchada cara de Lauren. Unas manos apresaron a Bella por los hombros y la jalaron bruscamente del cubículo.

-Púdrete, Swan- Lauren le gritó patéticamente desde el piso –Espero que te rostices en el infierno.

Bella luchó contra las porristas que la golpeaban aclamando venganza. Ella todavía no había terminado con Mallory. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse, tirando golpes y pateando en todas direcciones.

Una de las perras incrustó su tacón en la mano de Bella, una y otra vez. Ella se volteó tratando de agarrar el zapato. Alguien de las porristas de atrás la jaló por el cabello, forzándola a bajar la cabeza. El tacón viajó hasta su ceja, enterrándose en su piel.

Bella pestañeo cegada por una gota roja. De pronto, un líquido rojo empezó a cubrir sus ojos. Se escuchaban jadeos por todas partes. Las manos repentinamente la soltaron y Bella cayó al piso.

-Esta sangrando- entraron en pánico.

-Alguien agarré a Lauren- empezaron a correr por todo el baño –Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Qué hacemos con Swan?

-¡Olvídense de Swan! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!

Las manos de Bella limpiaron la espesa cascada de su cara. Sus hombros se empezaron a mover, temblando incontrolablemente –Ja- se rió, una sonrisa de disgusto apareció en su cara. –¡Jajaja!

Todas se congelaron en ese momento, viendo como Bella se rompía de la risa en el piso del baño. Estaba riendo histéricamente, tan fuerte que hacía que se meciera de un lado a otro en el piso. Sus dedos trataban de limpiar la sangre que corría, no podía ver nada.

-Es mejor que saquen a Mallory de aquí- les dijo entré risas, la sangre llenaba su boca. –La próxima vez que la vea, cumpliré mi promesa- la risa creció más fuerte.

Asustadas, nadie se movió. Lauren se quejó patéticamente desde su posición en el piso.

La puerta se abrió, azotándose contra la pared. Bella escuchó a cada persona que estaba en el baño jadear. Ella sonrió, riéndose todavía de sí misma.

Malditas zorras cobardes. Todas ellas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó una amenazadora voz femenina, llena de calma y de autoridad. Bella podia oír sus tacones contra el piso del baño. Trató de limpiar la sangre de sus ojos para ver algo.

- ¡Salgan de aquí, ahora!- La nueva voz les ordenó a las porristas.

Bella escuchó la conmoción con mucha diversión. Cuando la última porrista salió del Bella, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

La nueva voz no se movió, ni habló con Bella.

Gruñendo, Bella se puso de pie. Usando sus manos para buscar el lavamanos.

Un suspiró de fastidió escapó de los labios de la visitante. –Toma.

La llave se abrió, el agua corría en el lavabo. Un arrugado y mojado pedazo de papel fue presionado en el corte de la ceja de Bella.-Sostenlo ahí.

Bella hizo lo que le ordenaron, mientras ella presionaba fuerte sobre su cortada, la mujer trabaja sobre su cara sobre su cara con otra toalla de papel, tratando de limpiar toda la sangre. Bella agregó presión a toalla mojada sobre su ceja.

Cuando la sangre fue limpiada de sus pestañas, pestañeo sus ojos antes de abrirlos. Las luces fluorescentes la cegaron momentáneamente.

-Ten- la toalla de papel fue tomada de la mano de Bella y reemplazada por otra.

Ella se volteó para ver quien era la visitante, se quedó sin aire cuando la vio.

Rosalie veía enojada el agua roja que corría, sus manos trabajaban furiosas, limpiando las marcas de sangre que ella había dejado.

Bella tragó involuntariamente.

Rosalie la ignoró, juntó sus labios en una línea recta. Se inclinó un poco sobre el lavabo con una toalla mojada que le pasó Bella, limpió las gotas de sangre, revisó que no quedarán manchas en los estantes y limpió las manchas del piso. Cuando terminó recolecto todas las toallas usadas y las tiró al bote de la basura.

Con sus manos en la cadera, Rosalie se volteó para mirar a Bella. Incómoda por la penetrante mirada de Rosalie, empezó a cambiar su peso de un pie al otro. Sus ojos viajaban al piso y después a Rosalie.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y levantó una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Edward va a estar muy enojado.

Los ojos de Bella viajaron a la cara de Rosalie rápidamente –Edward no tiene por que saberlo.

-Le va a dar un ataque cuando te vea- continúo ignorando su comentario.

-Él no me verá- Bella le dijo con fuerza.

Los ojos de Rosalie se achicaron –Trata de comprenderme, yo tengo que vivir con él- ella vio a Bella y arrugó su nariz ligeramente –Edward va a estar tan molesto cuando se enteré.

Bella arrugó la frente.

-Vamos- Rosalie abrió la puerta, sosteniéndola abierta para que saliera –Parece que vas a necesitar sutura. Andando.

-No iré al hospital.

-O te llevó yo o te lleva Edward.

Quejándose en voz baja, Bella siguió a Rosalie fuera del baño y hacia el estacionamiento.

Familia insoportable. Todos ellos.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí esta este cap. La verdad es el capitulo mas difícil que eh traducido, espero que les guste. La vez pasada recibí muy pocos reviews, creo que ya nadie sigue la historia, en parte es por que me tarde mucho en actualizarla. Por favor, si todavía la siguen háganmelo saber, por que como lo dije, actualizare cada dos semanas seguro. Y bueno como un pequeño agradecimiento para las personas que me dejen review, les daré un pequeño adelanto ;).**

**P.S**: Lauren es una perra que obtendrá su castigo.

Salli


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a grumpysunshine. **

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Dura como una piedra**

Bella odia los autos, odia su velocidad, odia las imágenes borrosas que hacen que le duela la cabeza y su estomago se revuelva. Ella mantenía la ahora roja toalla de papel, presionada fuertemente sobre el corte en su frente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de pasajero del BMW de Rosalie.

Bella escuchaba a Rosalie como maldecía entre dientes mientras iban camino al hospital. Captó algunas metáforas que relataban a Edward como una animal. La cabeza de Bella le dolía.

El corte en su frente no paraba de sangrar. Rosalie le advirtió sobre que sucederá si ensucia la tapicería de sangre, pero ella la ignoró. Principalmente por que no podía entenderla.

¿Por qué todo estaba tan borroso?

Ella pestañeaba sin parar, tratando de aclarar su visión. Su respiración se estaba volviendo lenta y profunda; el letargo se estaba filtrando en sus venas.

Los frenos hicieron que el auto de Rosalie parará de golpe, haciendo que Bella saltara en su asiento. Mas rápido de lo que parecía posible, Rosalie le estaba abriendo la puerta, desabrochándole el cinturón y sacándola del auto.

Bella caminaba torpemente apoyada en Rose, intentando seguirle el paso, que cabe mencionar era casi imposible, caminaba increíblemente rápido. Las voces y los murmullos de los extraños llenaban los pasillos de color verde y blanco.

Los tacones de Rosalie retumbaban en el piso con mucha firmeza mientras ella avanzaba por el largo pasillo. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo la volteó bruscamente a su derecha, jalándola dentro de una pequeña y vacía sala de examen. Se podría decir que la aventó a la mesa de examen y le ordenó que esperara ahí, diciendo esas palabras se fue.

_Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro._

Las piernas de Bella colgaban de la mesa, sus hombros descansaban en sus piernas mientras ella hacia presión en el corte su frente. Se quejó un poco. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sin excepción.

_Malditas animadoras, son la creación del diablo._

Sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados, dificultándole el mantenerse despierta. Lo que no daría por tomar una larga siesta en este momento.

-¿Srita. Swan?

Bella se enderezó cuando escuchó la voz de ese hombre. Pestañeó dos veces, una escultura viviente estaba parado enfrente de ella. Su cabello era de un color dorado-amarillo, su piel era pálida y sin arrugas. Era alto y joven, un estetoscopio colgaba casualmente alrededor de su cuello. Debajo de su larga bata blanca, saba un pantalón color kaki. Sus zapatos lucían de piel real.

Ella podía observar sus perfectos dientes detrás de esa amable sonrisa. Eran iguales a los de Edward.

Se sacudió internamente.- ¿Sí?

Su sonrisa no desapareció mientras avanzaba hacia ella –Soy el Dr. Cullen, el padre de Rosalie. Ella me explicó un poco lo sucedido hoy en la escuela- le señaló su frente -¿Te importa si veo?

Bella suspiró y removió el pegajoso papel de su frente. –Usted es el experto.

Su sonrisa nunca desaparecio de su cara, aunque sus ojos mostraban un ligero rastro de asombro. Sus fríos dedos presionaron suavemente su ceja, examinando la profundidad de la herida.

Bella notó que caía una gota de sangre por su nariz.

_Asqueroso._

-Parece que necesitará unos cuantos puntos- le murmuró suavemente. Se alejó de ella y abrió un cajón del gran mueble que estaba contra la pared. Sacó un contenedor de plástico y removió la pequeña capa que lo cubría, seleccionó unos cuantos artículos.

Bella se sorprendió con el tamaño de la aguja que seleccionó.

Mantuvo sus ojos pegados al suelo, tratando de ignorar el cuidadoso piquete de la aguja sobre su piel, ella podía sentir su frente empezar a dormirse.

-Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti- los ojos de Bella estudiaron la expresión de él por unos minutos. Estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo –He escuchado que eres una artista.

Los labios de Bella se elevaron un poco –Tengo un poco de habilidad en el dibujo.

-No lo creo- le dijo, su sonrisa se notaba en su tono –Alice me enseñó el retrato de ella que tú hiciste. Tu talento tiene futuro.

Bella se sonrojó por el cumplido. –Gracias.

Después de unos minutos, el Dr. Cullen terminó su trabajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. –Esto deberá sanar sin complicaciones. Tienes suerte que no haya sido más profundo.

Bella sonrió –Suerte no es la palabra que usaría en estos momentos.

-Tienes razón- concordó, sus ojos estudiaron el resto de su cuerpo. –Me gustaría hacen un exmamen fisico. Necesito que te-

-¿Perdón?- Bella se quejó viendo al doctor con desacuerdo -¿Un examen fisico? ¿Por qué?

El Dr. Cullen asintió gentilmente hacia sus brazos –Están empezando a formarse los morados.

Bella bajó la mirada y murmuró –Los morados se me forman muy fácilmente, no es gran cosa…

De pronto, la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió golpeando contra la pared. Bella se asustó, en parte por el golpe, pero también por la persona que estaba en la puerta.

Edward apretó la manija de la puerta con mucha fuerza, su brazo estaba temblado por el enojo. Sus hermosos ojos de color topaz estaban encendidos en fuego, quemando todo lo que veían. Sus dientes rechinaban, cuando su vista se fijó en ella. Bella sintió que media dos centimetros.

Cruzó la habitación en dos pasos, colocandosé enfrente de ella. Sus manos acunaron suavemente su cara, acomodándola un poco para poder verla mejor. Habló entre dientes -¿Qué te sucedió?

Se podía observar el pulso de Bella a través de su piel. Edward nunca la había tocado de está manera, ni siquiera cuando estaba así de enfadado. Él estaba parado tan cerca de ella. ¿Siempre ha olido así de bien? ¿Qué colonia usa? ¿Por qué sus manos siempre estan frías?

-Tuve una pelea, no es gran cosa.

Sus manos seguían sosteniendo su cara con suavidad, pero su mirada se había endurecido -¿No es gran cosas? - sus dedos recorrieron sus mejillas –Por si no lo has notado Bella, estas en un hospital, tienes no se cuantas puntadas en tu frente, y tu cara y cada centímetro de tu cuerpo estan cubierto de moretones. Sin mencionar que solo Dios sabe cuanta sangre perdiste antes de que Rosalie te pudiera traer. No hablemos del posible daño interno que sufriste, tenemos que-

-Edward- él Dr. Cullen posó su mano en el hombro de su hijo para calmarlo, exitosamente controlando su coraje.

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en la tranquila cara de su padre.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los grandes ojos cafés de Bella, tomó un largo respiro para calmarse. Sus fríos y largos dedos recorrieron su fresca sutura. Cuando Edward habló, su voz se suavizó, retomando su regular y aterciopelado tonó –Mira lo que te han hecho, Bella.

Su aterciopelada voz y su toqué hicieron que las mejillas de Bella se encendieran.

El Dr. Cullen se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos. Edward se volteó hacia su padre, sin despegar sus manos de la cara de Bella.

-Tendré que pedirte que salgas de la habitación, Edward.- sus manos se levantaron para calmar a Edward –Ella necesita ponerse una bata para el examen fisico y no es permitido que tu estés aquí durante esté.

El solo pensar en Edward viéndola en tan solo una bata de hospital hizo que Bella se sonrojara hasta los tobillos. ¿Por qué el mundo tiene que ser tan cruel?

-No necesitó un examen físico- se quejó Bella.

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en la piel lastimada de ella e ignorando sus quejidos se volteó hacia su padre –Avísame en cuanto termines. Estaré esperando en tu oficina.

Bella le dedicó una mirada de odio._ Estúpido, idiota, presumido…_

El Dr. Cullen le sonrió a Bella –Terminaremos antes de que te des cuenta.

Ella alejó su cara de las manos de Edward, sintiendo inmediatamente el ligero cosquilleo que se producía por la perdida de estas –Estoy segura.

Edward suspiró y dejó caer sus manos a los lados –No le des problemas a Carlisle, Bella. Necesitas esto.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo necesito- Bella le discutió cruzando sus brazos.

Él ignoró lo que le dijo y habló con su padre –El segundo en que termines hazmelo saber, Carlisle.

El Dr. Cullen sonrió –Seguro, Edward.

Bella se sintió como un niño pequeño cuando lo atrapan tomando galletas de la alacena en el instante en el que Edward se volteó hacia ella –Puedes explicarme todo cuando termines aquí.

La quijada de Bella se cayó al escuchar el tonó de su amenaza. _Te explicaré mi trasero_. –No tengo por que darte explicaciones.

La mirada de Edward se endureció y sus manos se cerraron en puños –Bella, creo que no comprendes la situación en la que te encuentras.

-Entiendo perfectamente, Edward.- saltó de la mesa, necesitando solo un pequeño momento para recuperar su balance. Se paró en sus tobillos para estar a la altura de Edward –No eres él Sr. Omnipotente. Si yo no consideró que tu debes de saber, puedes apostar hasta el ultimo centavo que tú no lo sabrás.

El pecho de Edward se llenó con un profundo respiro que utilizó para calmar su enojo –Cuando estamos discutiendo sobre tu bienestar, Bella. No dudes que sabré cada detalle sobre lo que pueda interferir. Puedes apostar tu vida a eso.

Bella arrugó su nariz –Tu dramatismo me disgusta.

El enojo volvió a Edward y olvidó sus respiraciones, abrió su boca con toda la intención de devolverle a Bella lo último que había dicho, pero fue interrumpido por el amable doctor.

Aclarando su garganta consiguió que los dos adolecentes le prestaran atención. –Tal vez deberían de continuar con su conversación en otro momento. Les aseguro que el hospital no es el lugar más adecuado para tener una pelea.

Bella abrió su boca para discutirle, pero Edward la venció –Tienes razón, Carlisle. Discúlpame.- volvió su vista con Bella –Y no, esto no significa que eres libre de irte. Aún necesitas que te hagan un examen físico y atención medica para tus morados.

-Ya te dije que no necesito-

-Te estaré esperando. Hablaremos de todo esto cuando termines- sin esperar una respuesta, salió por la puerta, cerrándola con un poco más de fuerza de lo que era necesario.

Bella bufó en cuanto se cerró la puerta. –Su hijo es insoportable.

El Dr. Cullen trató de esconder su risa con una falsa tos. –Edward siempre ha sido un chico obstinado. Él tiende a solo ver su punto de vista en la mayoría de las situaciones.

-Su hijo necesita sacarse esa astilla del trasero- Bella murmuró en bajo, sabiendo que él doctor no necesitaba escucharla. Cuando volteó a verlo, se sorprendió al ver que sus hombros estaban temblando incontrolablemente.

Sus cejas se juntaron como señal de preocupación, sus puntadas tiraron incómodamente de su piel cuando se dobló -¿Se encuentra bien, Doc?

-Estoy bien- le aseguró. El salió con la puerta con una muy grande sonrisa –Deje una bata para ti en el mueble. Te daré unos minutos para que te cambies.

-Muchas gracias- Bella agarró la fea y arrugada bata verde, que tenía que ser utiliza como una prenda para vestir.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Bella aventó sus zapatos, dejándolos que pegaran escandalosamente contra la pared. Un sentimiento extraño atravesó su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón. –Odio los hospitales- murmuró enojada.

* * *

**A/N: Ok lamento la espera, pero solo me retrase un día, creo q actualizaré muy pronto, como el martes o miercoles. Para las personas q tmb leen mi otra historia (LCCA) les avisó que no podré subir hasta el lunes y lo siento tanto, pero hoy cmo ayer son las 4:30, mi cuerpo necesita recuperarse y ademas maniana me voy a un retiro por dos días, así que no creo poder subir nada jejeje. Pero bueno...prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo. **

**P.S: Pensaba poner un adelanto, pero estoy agotada, así q creo q mejor lo responderé x review, prometo q es la ultima vez ;)  
**

**Besos**

**Salli =D**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia a grumpysunshine. Yo solo soy la traductora. **

**Bueno, antes de empezar, me quiero disculpar por la demora. Y también quiero saber, si algún alma caritativa. ¿Quisiera ser mi Beta? El trabajo es muy simple, creo que no tengo mala ortografía. Pero, como en esté caso manejo los dos idiomas. Me confundo un poco, por eso no es tan buena mi traducción. Si alguien puede y quiere ayudarme, se lo agradecería mucho. Mándame un PM y nos ponemos de acuerdo ;). Por último, si tienen tiempo, ojalá que pudieran ir a mi profile y votar en la escuesta que estoy haciendo, por favor.  
**

* * *

**Dura como piedra**

**Capitulo 11**

El único sonido que se podía escuchar en la habitación, era el de la bata de papel, cuando Bella se movíó sus brazos y descansó la cabeza en estos. Sus músculos estaban rígidos. De pronto, su respiración se hacía irregular. Ella luchaba por respirar uniformemente. Respiraba profundamente una y otra vez. Mantenía sus ojos estabas abierto, recorriendo hasta el último rincón de la sala de examen. Esto, la hacía recordar.

_Había luces rojas, parpadeando. Cegaban sus ojos…paredes blancas, doctores y enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro, tomando sus signos vitales…había sangre, mucha sangre._

El golpe en la puerta sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sria. Swan?— él Dr. Cullen se asomó por la puerta. Una sonrisa iluminaba su cara. —Veo que está lista para empezar.

—Lista y esperando. — bufó Bella.

Cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él. Venía cargando una tabla de diagnostico debajo de su brazo. Ella no la había visto antes.

—Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. — prometió colocando la tabla en la mesa que estaba junto a ella. —No sentirás nada.

Bella decidió hacerle una mueca antes de responderle. —Lo que usted diga, Doc.

—Por favor. — le dijo, parándose enseguida de ella. —Llámame, Carlisle.

Ella se encogió de hombros, se arrepintió en cuanto sintió los morados en su espalda. —Llámame, Bella.

Bella se estremeció un poco cuando sus gentiles manos tocaron su piel. Carlisle retiró sus manos del lugar y las colocó tentativamente sobre su espalda. — ¿Te lastimé?

—No, pero. Tiene manos de doctor. — le explicó. Se sonrojó al entender lo estúpido que había sido su comentario.

— ¿Te ruego me expliques?

—Sus manos son muy frías. — le aclaró tímidamente, rehusándose a verlo a la cara.

—Oh. — no sabía como responder a eso. —Bueno, hazme saber si sientes dolor. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella asintió en respuesta. Muy avergonzada para responderle en voz alta.

Lentamente, sus manos recorrieron su espalda, presionando suavemente sus manos en los morados. Revisando también, sus costillas y su espina a su paso. Ella hacía muecas de dolor debes en cuando. Él revisaba muy cuidadosamente esas molestias.

Mientras continuaba la revisión, Bella se quejaba internamente. _Odio los hospitales._

Carlisle alzó su tabla de historial, sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y empezó a tomar notas. — Los morados que se han formado, estarán muy sensibles los próximos días. — le comentó. Sin dejar de escribir en la tabla. —Al parecer no hay huesos rotos. Ni heridas internas. Aunque perdiste mucha sangre. Probablemente, te sentirás mareada. Puedes incluso experimentar migraña, en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Pero nada grave. Afortunadamente.— tomo un pequeño respiro.

—Sin embargo, noté que tienes morados no recientes en tu espalda baja y en los hombros. Parece que estaban sanando bien, pero debido a lo sucedido. No esperaría que sanaran antes de los morados recientes.

Guardó su pluma y colocó su tabla devuelta en la mesa. Le indicó a Bella que se sentará en la mesa de examen. Obedeció y extendió sus brazos enfrente de ella, de modo que Carlisle pudiera examinarlos. Podía notar una cierta decoloración en los brazos, pero no tan fuertes como sus demás morados.

Cuando terminó, anotó de nuevo en la tabla. —Antes de que te cambies. Me gustaría desinfectar los rasguños en tus brazos y en tu espalda. No tomará mucho tiempo. Te lo aseguro. — le prometió al ver su cara de disgusto.

Bella suspiró, su labio inferior saltó un poco, formando un pequeño puchero. —Me puedo ir después de eso, ¿Verdad?

Carlisle le brindó una cálida sonrisa antes de contestar. —Claro que sí, Bella. Eres libre de irte cuando termine.

Una sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios. —Bien. — su alivio desapareció en cuanto recordó a cierto sujeto de cromosoma-Y esperándola afuera.— ¿Carlisle?

— ¿Dime, Bella?— le preguntó. Dejando a un lado su tabla, para brindarle todo su atención.

—Bueno, tú sabes eso. La confidencialidad entre médico y paciente…— él esperó paciente a que ella continuara. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa antes de proseguir. —Lo que quiero decir es, ¿No le dirás a nadie, verdad?

La sonrisa que nunca parecía desaparecer, le brindaba calma. —Tú eres la que decide a quien se lo dices y a quien no. Es información personal, Bella. No me corresponde a mí decirla. Pero.

Sus cejas se juntaron. Sentía miedo por lo que significaba ese pero.

—Bella. — la llamó Carlisle cuidadosamente. —Perdona mi indiscreción, pero. Te importaría decirme de donde provienen los morados de tu espalda.

Se tensó un poco ante su pregunta. _Mantente calmada_, se ordenó.

—Soy una buscapleitos, doctor. — Bella contestó con una falsa sonrisa. —En caso de que no lo haya notado. — bromeó.

Los ojos de Carlisle mostraban solo preocupación. Asintió silenciosamente, devolviendo su atención a los papeles. —Así es. — le dijo. —Tendrás un bonito morado debajo del ojo, para demostrarlo.

Ella aún no se ha visto en un espejo. No sabe si lo quiere hacer o no. Lo más probable, es que luzca espantosa.

Ansiosa por salir de allí e irse a trabajar, le preguntó. — Ya me puedo ir, ¿Verdad?

—A menos de que quieras una nota para la escuela. Tan pronto como te vistas, eres libre de irte.

Sus hombros se relajaron. —Gracias, Carlisle.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, detrás del Dr. Cullen. Bella se quitó la bata del hospital, devolviéndola a la mesa de examen. Cubierta solo por su ropa interior, se volteó en una incómoda posición. Tratando de ver los morados en su espalda.

Lo que vio, hizo que se estremeciera. Se ven tan mal como se sienten.

Con cuidado se puso sus vaqueros y su blusa. Deslizó sus brazos, cuidadosamente en las mangas de su chaqueta. Escondiendo los morados y los rasguños en sus brazos.

Suspiró irritada. Bella se alegró mucho cuando salió. _Por fin libre_.

O eso pensaba. Recargado en la pared opuesta, descansaba él individuo con cromosoma-Y. Es lo que ella tanto temía. Sus hermosos ojos se oscurecieron en cuanto la vio. Sus manos se cerraron en puños. Nunca había visto tanto odio en su mirada. Ni siquiera el día en que se conocieron. _Maldición_, pensó.

Sin saber que hacer, se recargó en la puerta y empezó a cambiar su peso de pierna. Esperando a que él hablara.

—Así que. — habló entre dientes. — ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. —Viviré.

Al momento en que las palabras dejaron su boca, se arrepintió. Observó como rechinaba los dientes, aún sin moverse de la pare.

Sus ojos recorrieron el pasillo. Caminando cuidadosamente hacía él. —Bien, él doctor dijo que me podía ir cuando me cambiara…y ya lo hice. Así que, supongo que te veré mañana.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Bella se congeló en ese momento. Sacudió su cabeza, solo una vez. —No, no lo harás.

—Sí. — dijo Edward.—Sí lo haré.

Ella levantó su barbilla, en forma desafiante. —No, no lo harás.

Una de sus manos, voló hacia su cabeza. Apretando el puente de su nariz entre su pulgar y su dedo del medio. El abrupto movimiento sorprendió a Bella. Haciéndola brincar ligeramente.

—Bella. No quiero que me discutas sí te llevaré o no. Cuando firmes los papeles del alta, te llevaré a casa. Después, podremos hablar de lo que sucedió.

Abrió la boca para discutir. Pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión, con la mirada que le dio Edward.

Bien.

Ella bajó su mirada, tratando de esconder su enojo. —Está bien.— aceptó.—Pero no me llevarás a mi casa. Hoy tengo que trabajar, y ya se me hizo muy tarde.

—No te llevaré a tu trabajo, Bella.

Lo vio incrédula. —Edward, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Le llamé al Sr. Peterson, Bella. Él estuvo de acuerdo en que debes de tomarte esté día libre. Considerando que estás en el hospital. Él no espera que regreses a trabajar pronto.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con no regresar a trabajar pronto? ¡Tengo que trabajar!

—Bella, estás herida y adolorida. Déjame llevarte a casa, ahí podremos hablar y relajarnos.

—No me estabas prestando atención, ¿Verdad? Él doctor dijo que estoy bien, Edward.

—No fue lo que yo entendí. — se alejó de la pared. Colocándose enfrente de ella. —Mi auto está estacionado afuera, nos iremos tan pronto firmes lo papeles del alta.

Ella sintió como sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero. Odiaba como él, siempre se sale con la suya.

—Bien. — le gritó mientras se volteaba y se alejaba de él. —Pero solo por hoy. Y que quede claro, que solo lo hago porque ya llamaste a mi jefe.

Él la alcanzó. —Todo lo que hago es por tu bienestar, Bella. Después de perder tanta sangre, no puedes ir a trabajar. Tu cuerpo está muy cansado y muy lastimado. Es imposible que trabajes, puede ocurrir una catástrofe.

—Eres un exagerado, Edward.

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su hostil comentario. —Sí, tal vez sea verdad. Pero, créeme que no estoy exagerando ahora. Necesitas descansar.

Bella gruñó. —Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Ahora, él que la miraba con incredulidad, era Edward. — ¿Llamas a esto cuidarte? Bella, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, estás en un…

Ella lo interrumpió abruptamente. —Te reto a que digas hospital, una vez más.

—No te quiero quitar crédito, Bella. Y mucho menos hacerte sentir mal. Pero necesitas dejar que la gente te ayude. Necesitas dejar que te ayudemos. No es muy difícil.

—Claro que no es difícil, porque no necesito ayuda.

—Si la necesitas. — discutió. —No puedes seguir haciendote esto, no es saludable.

— ¿Crees que yo quería que me golpearan en el baño de la escuela? Yo soy la victima, Edward. No es mi culpa.

—No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa. Simplemente, te estoy diciendo que necesitas pedir ayuda, de vez en cuando. A nadie le molestaría ayudarte.

—No necesita a una estúpida mano amiga. ¡Y no necesito tu caridad!

—No es caridad cuando tus amigos ofrecen su ayuda. ¡El ayudar es de humanos!

—Él ser humano está sobrevaluado.

—Sólo estás siendo irracional, Bella.

— ¿Y qué? A mí no me molesta.

—Estás actuando de una manera muy infantil. — le reprochó Edward.

—Mira quien lo dice. — le respondió molesta.

—Bella. — le advirtió.

—Cállate, Edward.

Él estaba tratando por todos los medios de controlarse. Fijando sus ojos en ella, le dijo. —Solo firma los papeles del alta. — le indicó. —Te estaré esperando en la puerta, con el Volvo.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza. —Sí, como sea.

Cuando ninguno de los dos se movió. Edward suspiró de nuevo. —Bella, no quiero discutir contigo. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Quiero hacerlo. Todos queremos hacerlo. Alice está, realmente muy preocupada. Rosalie ahora odia a las porristas con un nuevo nivel de pasión. Carlisle también quiere ayudarte. Solo queremos ser tus amigos, Bella. Es lo único que pedimos.

Ella permanecía, dolorosamente, cruzada de brazos. No podía verlo a los ojos, sabe que si lo hace. Se perderá en ellos. —Está bien. — dijo. —Me puedes llevar a casa.

Cuando por fin tomó valor para verlo a los ojos. Notó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa torcida en su cara. —Traeré el auto. Te veo en la entrada.

—Sí, sí. Como sea. — respondió, restándole importancia.—Te veré en cinco minutos. Puedes contar el tiempo.

—Te estaré esperando.

Las mejillas de Bella ardieron. Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

La sonrisa de él creció. Alzó su brazo y lo llevó hasta su el de ella. Apretándolo cariñosamente, le dijo. —Cinco minutos.

Bella vio atónita, observó como caminaba con infinita confianza y seguridad hacia la puerta. Idiota engreído. Pensó, no tan cariñosamente.

Sacudiéndose un poco, por la extraña emoción. Se dirigió hasta el escritorio de la recepción, firmó los papeles y se los entregó a la aburrida recepcionista.

Rodando los ojos ante la falta de atención por parte de los trabajadores del hospital. Bella, prácticamente, salió bailando por la puerta.

Una vez afuera del hospital, se lleno de alivio. A ella no le gustan los hospitales, odia los hospitales.

_No mas hospitales. No mas salas de examen. No mas doctores, ni enfermeras. Y lo más importante, no mas recuerdos._

A decir verdad, se sentía muy bien ser ella en ese momento.

El Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado, ostentosamente, enfrente del hospital. Bella podía observar la hermosa silueta, desde donde estaba parada.

Mientras camina a la puerta. Ella rezaba porque René no estuviera en casa. Pero, sobretodo porque no hiciera un escándalo cuando viera a Edward. No podría soportar tantas cosas en un día.

* * *

**AN: Bien, sé que muchos querían que Bella se escapara del hospital. Para molestar más a nuestro querido Edward. A decir verdad, yo quería lo mismo. Pero, la autora no soy yo. En fin, espero que alguien se anime a ayudarme, porque mis idiomas están muy confundidos jeje. Díganme que piensan. **

**Próximo capitulo:**

_— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — demandó Bella corriendo hacia él. Le arrebató su libreta de dibujos de las manos._

_—Tus dibujos son magníficos, Bella. — le alagó Edward. —No sabía que haces retratos tan coloridos sobre el almuerzo. El contraste de los colores, es extraordinario._

_— ¿Quién te dio permiso de revisar mis cosas? — le gritó, empujándolo y llevando sus dibujos al pecho._

**Besos**

**Sally CH**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a the grumpysunshine. **

**Antes de que leen, quiero explicar algo. Sé que a muchos les parece extraño, inclusive molesto que se mencione tanto el nombre de los personajes, o el él o ella. Pero, así es como escribe la auto original y, francamente, a mí me gusta. **

**Creo que éste cap me quedó bien, no lo beteé, porque tardaría más. Pero si se les hace que quedó mal, diganme y lo arreglo. O, algún otro cap con el que no estén conformes.  
**

* * *

**Dura como piedra.**

**Capitulo 12.**

El silencio que reinaba en el auto de Edward, estaba carcomiendo sus nervios. Se mordía el labio ansiosamente, sus dedos danzaban sobre las puerta del auto, haciendo más obvio su nerviosismo. Él se encontraba en silencio, manejando a una muy baja velocidad. Bella estaba más preocupada en cómo reaccionaría Réene, que en por qué él conducía más despacio de lo habitual.

¿Cómo le explicará la presencia de Edward? O, peor aún, ¿Le agradará? ¿Qué hará ella en caso de que no le agrade? ¿Qué hará Edward si Réene no quiere que él se quede? ¿Será posible que pueda entender la decisión de su mamá?

_Imposible_, pensó. Su labio empezaba a doler, si seguía con ésta presión, terminaría sangrando.

Cuando sus constantes demostraciones de nerviosismo, no cesaron, Edward la miró detenidamente, observando, cuidadosamente, su indescifrable expresión.

Sintiendo su mirada, Bella levantó su vista para encontrarse con la de él. Provocando que sus mejillas se teñiran un poco. Avergonzada, acomodó sus manos en su regazo y volteó su mirada hacia la ventana.

Cada paso que avanzaban, ella sentía que era hacia su ejecución.

_Mátame_, rogó Bella, sintiéndose un poco mareada. Lidiar con un torbellino de emociones, no era su fuerte. Claro que, su excesiva perdida de sangre no le ayudaba.

Edward se estacionó cuidadosamente en la avenida, moviendo la palanca a estacionado.

Bella sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier decir una palabra, desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y salió torpemente del auto. Aunque, Edward se encontraba a su lado, antes de que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta del auto.

Ella tiembla ante su propia presencia, por más que lo trate de ocultar. Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, lo pasó de largo y avanzó hacia el porche, hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Sacó la llave de su pantalón, no pudo evitar ver a Edward mientras deslizaba la llave en la cerradura. Éste, observaba cada movimiento detenidamente; al menos, su aura de paciencia le brindaba un poco de confort. Incluso, ella trató de darla una sonrisa, aunque resultó más una mueca.

Bella tomó aire antes de entrar a la casa, Edward entró después de ella, cerrando la puerta, sigilosamente detrás de él.

Moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, se volteó hacia Edward y bajó la mirada. —Hum —empezó con voz suave y cuidadosa—. Tengo que ir a…revisar algo arriba. Bajaré en cuanto termine.

—No hay ningún problema —le aseguró Edward, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Bella se rió sin humor ante sus palabras. —Claro —le señaló la sala—. Te puedes sentar en el sillón a esperarme. Regreso enseguida.

—Toma el tiempo que necesites.

Apresurada, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, Bella corrió a la recamara principal..

La puerta, como siempre, se encontraba cerrada. Presionó su oído en la fría puerta, sostuvo su respiración, intentando escuchar algún ruido proveniente del otro lado.

Cuidadosamente, giró la manija de la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente como para asomar su cabeza.

_Por favor, Rénee_, pensó. _Por favor, por favor, por favor._

Lo más triste del asunto, es que ni siquiera sabía que estaba pidiendo.

En la habitación, se empapó del familiar olor de su madre. También, podía sentir el olor de las revistas viejas junto a su cama, o las novelas que estaban regadas junto a la cómoda, había ropa tirada por toda la habitación. Las sabanas de la cama matrimonial, estaban revueltas y, casi cayéndose de la cama.

Bella soltó el aire que no sabía, estaba sosteniendo.

Réene no estaba en casa.

El miedo inundó su corazón.

Ella estaba más que acostumbrada a llegar a una casa vacía, pero, a pesar de los años, el sentimiento que le causaba eso, no desaparecía con los años.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y corrió por las escaleras, deteniéndose en el último escalón, su cabeza giraba rápidamente, obligándola a detenerse del barandal. Cuando sintió que el mareo había pasado, siguió su camino hacia la sala.

Al llegar ahí, se detuvo, abruptamente en la entrada, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos cuando encontró a Edward.

Él estaba parado en medio de la desordenada habitación, su tan sola presencia, hacia que la sala se viera aún más vieja y descuidada de lo que estaba.

Pero, no era eso lo que le importaba. Los ojos de ella, viajaron al cuaderno que él sostenía, cuidadosamente en sus manos, cambiando de página con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — demandó Bella corriendo hacia él, arrebatándole, bruscamente el cuaderno de sus manos.

—Tus dibujos son exquisitos, Bella —le alagó Edward—. No sabía que dibujas en el almuerzo. Además, el contraste de los colores es extraordinario.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de revisar mis cosas?, —le gritó, apretando sus dibujos contra su cuerpo—. Te dije que te sentarás a esperarme, no que revisaras mis cosas, maleducado.

Los labios formaron una perfecta, deslumbrante y arrebatadora sonrisa. —Me disculpo por no respetar tus cosas. Pero, lo digo en serio; tienes un talento, impresionante. Creo que mi madre Esme y tú, se llevarán de maravilla.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Bella con tan sólo pensar en conocer a la mamá de Edward. Ya había soportado toda la vergüenza enfrente de su padre, ella no piensa que pueda soportar conocer a otro miembro de familia. Decidió no replicar a eso.

Gruñendo, arrojó su cuaderno a la mesa de café. —Garras fuera de la mercancía, ¿Entendiste? —amenazó, moviendo su dedo de manera de reprender.

—Claro como el cristal —le dijo sonriendo. Bella rodó sus ojos ante su respuesta.

—Sígueme —le pidió sobre su hombre, avanzando hacia la cocina.

Todo estaba, exactamente, como ella lo había dejado; los platos se encontraban apilados en la vieja alacena, el horno aún estaba encendido, aunque ya no se encontraba la comida que ella había dejado en la mañana.

Le fastidiaba que su cocina se viera tan descuidada.

—¿Hambriento? —le preguntó abriendo la alacena.

—Estoy bien, gracias —casi podía ver su sonrisa mientras respondía.

— ¿Estás seguro?, —se volteó a verlo de manera escéptica—. Tenemos cereal.

—Tentados —comentó aún sonriendo, mientras sacaba una silla y se sentaba en ella—. Pero, me temo que tendré que declinar.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sirviéndose una ración para ella y sentándose, de una manera poco agraciada, en el lado opuesto a él. El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación, era el de su cuchara en el plato.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

—Dime que sucedió —requirió—. Desde el principio. Quiero saberlo todo.

Bella hizo una mueca ante su petición—. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Ésta vez, su cara adquirió un semblante serio—. Sí.

Bufó mientras jugaba con los cheerios de su plato—. No hay mucho que contar —murmuró.

—Bueno, aún así, me gustaría escucharlo —la alentó.

Bella gruñó internamente. Lo que había sucedido en el baño, definitivamente, no era uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

—Me acorralaron en el baño —empezó, tratando de no revelar muchos detalles—. Empezamos a pelear, yo las golpeé, ellas me golpearon en la cara. Rosalie llegó en ese momento, las corrió, me llevó al hospital. Después llegaste tú, el resto de la historia ya lo sabes.

Podía sentir la mirada de desaprobación por parte de Edward—. Bella —le dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Te dije que no había mucho que contar, Edward —le discutió de manera obstinada.

—Creo que estás omitiendo algunos detalles —peleó.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como todos —le respondió molesto—. ¿Cuándo te acorralaron?, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, ¿Quién te _lastimó_?, ¿Quién causó esas heridas en tu cara, y cómo fue que te lastimaron de los pies a la cabeza?, dímelo, Bella. ¡Ahora! —exigió.

Bella apretó la mandíbula ante sus preguntas. Lo que sucedió hoy en el baño, solamente probaba que era débil

— ¿A quién le importa? —preguntó de manera petulante.

—A mi me importa —le respondió de inmediato—. Dime que sucedió, Bella —dudando, movió su mano hacia la de ella. Bella se estremeció cuando sintió la punta de sus fríos dedos acariciar su mano—. Te lo suplico, habla conmigo.

Bella cometió el error de hacer contacto visual. ¿Cómo podría negarle algo a Edward?

Suspirando, bajó sus ojos de nuevo al cereal—. Fue antes de que empezara la clase de biología —habló derrotada—. Estaba caminando hacia el salón cuando me agarraron por detrás, me arrastraron a baño y no me dejaron salir. Nos dijimos algunas cosas y todo empeoró a partir de ahí. Mierda, mis malditas cosas se quedaron en el pasillo —maldijó.

—Emmett las recogió por ti —Edward la tranquilizó de inmediatamente—. Le llamé y le conté lo sucedido, le pedí que recogiera tus cosas mientras tú estabas en el hospital —le explicó.

Procesó la nueva información—. Así que, ¿Cuándo tendré mis cosas de vuelta? —preguntó restándole importancia.

—Te las puedo traer más tarde —le ofreció Edward—, o puedes venir a mi casa a recogerlas. Cualquiera de las dos formas está bien para mí.

Bella hizo un mueca, con la cual, Edward se rió—. Creo que la segunda no te resulta atractiva, ¿Verdad?

—No te ofendas —le pidió—. Pero, no.

Él sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza ante su respuesta. Cuando retomó de nuevo el hilo de sus pensamientos, le indicó con la mano que continuara—. ¿Qué pasó después de que intercambiaron palabras?

Bella suspiró pesadamente antes de responder—. Ellas hicieron que se me hiciera tarde para ir a clase, eso me molestó. A ellas no les importaba, ellas solo querían, bueno, tú sabes —dijo, señalando su cara—. Le di una buena golpiza a Mallory. Estaré sorprendida si se aparece mañana sin una silla de ruedas —sus labios formaron una sonrisa, al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Lauren.

Los fríos dedos de Edward, trazaban círculos en el dorso de su mano. Distraída, Bella veía como sus largos dedos acariciaban su pálida piel.

— ¿Quién te hizo ese corte en la cara? —su voz era suave, como lo eran sus caricias, pero podía ver la dureza de sus palabras en sus ojos.

Bella se encogió de hombros—. Honestamente, no lo sé. Alguna zorra con tacones y mala puntería.

A Edward no le gustó, en lo más mínimo su respuesta—. En ese momento, Rosalie te encontró —terminó el relato por ella.

Ella asintió silenciosamente—. Sí. Debió de haberse visto muy temeraria —se rió—. Hizo que todo el escuadrón de porristas saliera corriendo, un segundo después de que entró.

Los labios de él, se curvaron, formando una pequeña y perezosa sonrisa—. Ella suele tener ese efecto en la gente.

—Me agrada —declaró Bella—. No la molestes cuando llegues a tú casa. Ella estaba un poco preocupada, sabe que no la dejarás en paz —bromeó con una sonrisa en su cara.

La sonrisa de Edward creció—. Ni siquiera pensaría en molestarla.

El abrupto cariño en los ojos de Edward, hizo que Bella se moviera incómoda en su asiento—. Así que, ¿Podemos decir que está conversación está terminada?

—Por ahora.

Ella se quejó ante su insistencia—. Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber.

—Sí, me has dicho todo —acordó Edward—. Pero eso no significa que yo he terminado contigo.

Bella tragó en seco—. Eso suena como una, muy firme amenaza, Cullen.

—Oh, te apuesto a que no es una simple amenaza. Pondré énfasis especial en conseguirlo —agregó Edward, de manera desafiante.

—Dios, eres tan irritante —se quejó de él.

—Tú eres tan absurda —le replicó Edward rápidamente.

Agarró su plato medio lleno de cereal, y lo aventó bruscamente al fregador—. ¿Cuándo te podré echar de mi casa? —lo cuestionó.

—Nunca —dijo, de manera inteligente.

Bella le dedicó una mirada envenenada por arriba de su hombro—. Muy gracioso.

Ignorando su molestia, Edward se paró de la silla y camino hacia ella. Recargó su espalda en el lava platos y la observó con atención mientras lavaba los platos.

Su conciencia de esto, la hizo sentir ridículamente avergonzada.

Siguió tallando los platos, con sus ojos viendo para abajo—. ¿De qué más quieres hablar?

Edward pareció tomar ésa pregunta muy en serio—. No me importaría, conocer más a la famosa Bella, en un nivel un poco más social.

—Oh, apuesto a que no te importaría —criticó, sumergiendo sus manos en el fregador.

Él se quedó mirándola, esperando ansioso su respuesta.

Bella podía sentir la derrota en sus hombros._ Maldición, ¿Por qué siempre se salé con la suya?_

Respiró exasperadamente—. Bien —aceptó—. Pero, que quedé muy claro que esto es completamente confidencial —le advirtió con el dedo.

Aquella sonrisa torcida de Edward, mandó palpitaciones al corazón de Bella—. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

* * *

**A/N: Uff, a pasado un tanto desde mi ultima actualización. Pero bueno, no me meteré en el por qué de mi atraso. En lo que si me meteré es en mi disculpa. En mi perfil he colgado el horario que espero poder seguir. También espero que, en vista del tiempo que la descuide, poder subir cap nuevo éste viernes ó sábado. Si no, tendrá que se hasta el siguiente viernes. En fin, de vuelta al cap. Osea, me pareció a mí o fue el cap de las sonrisas, lol. De hecho, me gustó mucho. Me encanta como Edward empieza a tumbar las barreras de nuestra querida Bella. ****¿A ustedes qué les pareció?**

**Adelanto:**

_-Tu mama y tu papa. No están aquí, ¿Verdad? Ya sé que no tienes hermanos, pero, ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Los dos están en el trabajo?_

_La tención en el ambiente se podía palpar-. Mi padre no está aquí –le respondió entre dientes-. Mi madre, salió a una cena. _

_- ¿Tu padre está en el trabajo?_

_-No._

_-Oh, entonces. ¿Salió con tu mamá?_

**Gracias por leer, besos. **

**-Sally-**


End file.
